


Tumblr Imagines: Marvel

by wibblywobblymess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chapter 7 has SMUT, Each Chapter is Unrelated, F/M, Gen, I'll add tags as needed, Mostly Fluff, Other, all of these will be based on imagines, chapter 19 has some smutty talk at the end, chapter 25 is all smutty, chapter 6 has smut, one chapter will be sex, the Imagine title is the chapter title, the link to the imagine will be in each chapter, there's kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 29,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: Marvel imagine-based drabbles frommy Tumblr.Each chapter is a different imagine.This work will be listed as COMPLETE, but I will add a new chapter when I write a drabble based off a new imagine.





	1. Merry Christmas, Steve Rogers

**Summary** : Based on [Imagine Enjoying A White Christmas With Steve Rogers](http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/168940045753), by [thefandomimagine.tumblr.com](https://tmblr.co/mQ9OW6y_DeSLgiFhvBwl0Ng).

* * *

 

The city was almost silent, save for the soft hum of engines as cars rolled by. You peered out the window of your apartment, glancing down from the second story you were on, to see the new dusting of snow masking some of the slush left behind when the heat rose just enough in the days before. The snow was still falling, thick and quiet, as you reached up to push your hair back, making you smile as you pulled back.

“Y/N?” You turned your head, biting your lip at the sound of Steve’s voice, before you headed back down the hall, smiling at the sight of him on the bed. The blanket rested over his waist as he blinked blearily in your direction, brow furrowed. “Where’d you go?”

“I needed a drink of water…I started the coffee pot,” you listed, moving towards the window, and glancing back at him, before you yanked open the curtain. He groaned, burying his face in the pillow, as you opened the blinds, too. “And I looked outside.”

“Too much light. Too early. Too bright.” You giggled, bounding back to the bed, and hopping over him, bouncing on the mattress beside him. With a smile, you cupped his cheek, prompting him to roll his head and crack an eye at you.

“It’s snowing.”

“It’s Winter.”

“It’s Christmas,” you reminded him. He blinked at you for a second, before his eyes opened more, a bit more awake, and he moved, pushing himself up to look outside.

“…it’s a White Christmas, I’ll be damned.” You laughed, flopping back, and nodding.

“I had to check, before we got our hopes up.” Steve laughed, watching the snow as it fell, some flakes clinging to your screen. Turning back to you, his smile softened, and he rolled towards you, body leaning over yours as he laid back again, one hand coming up to cup your cheek. “Do you wanna go open presents?” Steve hummed a little, considering the offer, before scrunching up his face and shaking his head.

“We can go out there in a little bit…I wanna…can we spend a little more time right here?” he asked, leaning down to brush his lips over yours. You blushed, unable to help it at the sweetness in his voice, as you nodded.

“Merry Christmas, Steve Rogers.”

“Merry Christmas, Y/N,” he murmured, sealing his lips against yours as you slid your arms around his waist.


	2. I'm Okay (Bucky)

**Summary** : Based on: [Imagine Cuddling With Bucky After A Bad Mission](http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/161113020564) by [thefandomimagine.tumblr.com](https://tmblr.co/mQ9OW6y_DeSLgiFhvBwl0Ng)

* * *

 

\

The jet was silent, apart from the roar of the engine. No one spoke. No one moved. No one looked at anyone else. It wasn’t a comfortable silence, it was unsettling, and you wanted to huff, shift, move, anything, but god, you didn’t want to be the one to break the silence. It was too much of a burden.

As the jet landed, and everyone started to heave themselves off, a soft chorus of pained groans, you fumbled out of your safety belt, shuffling along behind Wanda, biting your lip to keep from making any noises of your own.

But god you ached. Every inch of you hurt, shit, you were sure even your fucking hair hurt. It was shit.

Everyone piled into the elevator, and while typically, FRIDAY would ask where they were headed, this time she didn’t simply moving up to each floor as if she knew the mission had been bad. As the doors slid open again, Bucky thumped out, and you followed quietly, head down.

The room was quiet, Bucky didn’t say anything, as he moved into his bathroom and shut the door, leaving you to lean against the wall and kick off your shoes, ignoring the ache as best you could in the process. As he came out, you padded into the bathroom after him, pushing the door closed, and flipping on the sink. With Bucky’s hearing, it was impossible to mask the groans on your lips, but the running water at least let you breathe a little heavier without him asking about it.

It was supposed to be a relatively simple mission. In. Out.

But Why would it possibly be that easy, right? After getting lost - the blueprints were backwards, what monster makes the building the reverse of the blueprints? - and stumbling upon what felt like an endless supply of bad guys and badder guys, every single Avenger got their ass beat, until they managed to take down the last guy long enough to bolt back to the jet and get out.

The entire tower was going to be filled with achy groans, bruises, and limping for days while they recovered.

After changing into sweats and one of Bucky’s oversized shirts, you shut the light off, and shuffled into the bedroom, blinking at Bucky’s form, already curled up with his back to you. You hesitated, as you watched him. God, he’d been so angry, when you tackled him and put yourself between him and one of the badder guys, to stop him from getting shot. He was so angry that you had done that, but he hadn’t been able to dwell, as everyone tried to get back on their feet.

Clearing your throat, you made your way to the bed, climbing up, and curling your arm around his waist, shifting until your face was nestled against his throat.

“You coulda been shot,” he huffed, even as he lifted his head so you could slide your arm underneath him. His scruff rubbed against your arm as he put his head back down, but you loved it, as you kissed his shoulder.

“So could you.”

“I’m stronger than you.”

“I can’t do this without you.” Bucky opened his mouth, then, and you knew his argument was going to be I can’t do this without you, either, but instead, he sighed, lacing his fingers with the hand over his waist, squeezing your hand gently. “…are you mad at me?” you whispered quietly.

“…you scared me…I’m not mad.” You buried your face against his throat, hugging him tightly, pressing your hand against his chest.

“I’m okay…sore as shit…but okay.” Bucky’s body vibrated with a chuckle, as he nodded, patting your hand.

“You wanna take a bath, doll?” You huffed, shaking your head.

“I just wanna be the big spoon for a little while…I’ll still hurt tomorrow, we can take a bath then.” Bucky nodded, lifting your hand to kiss your palm, before he let you snuggle in close.

“I love you, Y/N.” You blushed, savoring those words that took him so long to say, as you hugged him gently, and kissed his throat.

“I love you too, James Buchanan Barnes.”


	3. When You Love It (Bucky)

**Summary** : Based on: [Imagine Bucky Gently Patching You Up After A Fight](http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/155453390230), from [thefandomimagine.tumblr.com](https://tmblr.co/mQ9OW6y_DeSLgiFhvBwl0Ng).

* * *

You flinched, hand jerking, as Bucky huffed, peering up.

“Sorry.”

“…it’s okay,” you murmured, fighting the urge to bite your lip. It was what you always did, but you knew the pressure on the broken skin would hurt.

“You didn’t need to go after them, you know that.” You groaned, closing your eyes.

“Bucky, please don’t do this, okay?”

“I’m not doing anything,” he countered, cleaning the blood off your knuckles, before putting the cloth down, and wrapping your hand. “I’m just…pointing it out.”

For a minute, you didn’t answer him, blinking a few times as you looked down at him, at his hands. You couldn’t believe how gently he could hold your wrist with his metal digits. He was careful, holding your arm as he fixed up one hand, and then another. As he looked over your arms, you sniffled, and shook your head.

“Just my face.” Bucky was careful as he hooked his hands on your hips, pulling you to the edge of the seat, plucking the cotton from the table as he wiped the wound above your eye.

“You really didn’t need to go after them.”

“They called you a monster, Bucky,” you murmured. You hadn’t wanted him to know why you went off after a few people in the street, why you got into a pretty violent fight for someone who didn’t spend their life fighting. He stilled, eyes falling to yours, confusion in his blue orbs.

“…what?”

“I went after them because they called you a monster…and they had no right,” you insisted, finally reopening your eyes to see him. “I didn’t mean to fight them…I told them to take it back…he threw a punch at me first. I just…defended myself.” Bucky blinked, before his lips ticked up, and he resumed cleaning your forehead.

“You broke both of their noses, his wrist, and dislocated her shoulder. Y/N, that’s not defense.”

“That was me defending you. The noses were defending myself. The rest was for you.” Bucky swiped the cotton over your forehead, hands falling as he looked at you. “Don’t argue,” you cut him off, before he could speak. “You aren’t a monster. They had no right.”

“Why do you think I’m not a monster?” he asked, brow quirked, but you could see the uncertainty in his eyes as he grabbed the small bandage.

“ _When is a monster not a monster_ ,” you murmured, reaching up to tuck a loose strand behind his ear, as he pressed the bandage to the cut on your forehead. He looked down, curious, lips pulled down in a frown. “ _Oh…when you love it._ ”

He flushed a little, and sighed, shifting his things out of the way, before pulling you carefully off your seat, leaning back in his own seat so you could climb onto his lap, and rest your head on his shoulder.

“Y/N….”

“You are not a monster…you’re Bucky. You’re my Bucky. You’re our Bucky. That’s all. And I will fight anyone who says otherwise.” Bucky huffed softly, as you curled your fingers in his shirt. “Which includes you.”

“I’d like to see you try,” he teased, curling both arms around you as you settled against his chest. You didn’t miss the soft touch of his lips to your hair, though, smiling softly against his shoulder. “Thank you.”


	4. Let's Have Lunch (Steve Rogers)

**Summary** : Based on [Imagine Finding Steve’s sketchbook and discovering all the portraits he has drawn of you](http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/174769726121/submitted-by-anonymous), from [thefandomimagine.tumblr.com](https://tmblr.co/mQ9OW6y_DeSLgiFhvBwl0Ng)

* * *

“Steve?” you called, padding down the hall to the living room. “You here?”

Every other afternoon, you always met the super soldier down in the gym of the tower, something you loved doing after you realized that, not only was he one of the best to train you - he was strong, but he was patient, if you stumbled here and there - but he also always held your focus. You’d be lying if you said he wasn’t attractive, especially all sweaty in the gym, but you hadn’t ever told him. Steve was, first, your friend, you didn’t want to push that.

The living room was empty when you made it there, but before you could turn and leave, you spotted his sketchbook open on the table. You’d never seen it, aside from a quick glance if he was sketching beside you, and you’d done well in keeping it that way, but the curiosity got the better of you, as you glanced around, and moved towards the couch, taking a seat as you looked down at the drawings.

A laugh fell from your lips at the sketch of Sam and Bucky on the open page, scowling at each other as they sat across from each other at the island. Lip between your teeth, you reached down, and flipped the page, laugh disappearing as the page fell to reveal a sketch of you.

As much as you didn’t like pictures of yourself, this sketch was beautiful, the focus on your eyes, and your smile. With a dart of your eyes, you realized there were several on the open pages, and, unable to stop, you flipped the page again, seeing more, until you flipped again, and saw one large sketch taking up the entire page. You were smiling, your head tilted up, hair braided back off your face, your eyes half-open, but god, the smile was even in your eyes, even in the sketch.

“…Y/N?” You jumped off the couch, startled at the sound of Steve’s voice in the doorway.

“Steve! I…I’m sorry, I was…you weren’t in the gym…” you rambled, as he crossed the floor, looking down at the book on the table. “…I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…” He blushed, reaching down for the book, as you rubbed your hand over your neck. “Those are wonderful.”

“…really?” he asked, almost unsure as he picked up the book. “You aren’t…freaked out…that I drew you?”

“I’m flattered…I…I don’t like pictures of myself, but…but I love those.” Steve looked down at the book again, before looking up at her, smiling a little. “…can I ask…why you draw me?”

“…I just…I think you’re gorgeous,” Steve admitted quietly, closing the book. “You have a beautiful smile.” Biting your lip, you lean up, and kiss his cheek. “Y/N?”

“Do you wanna train today? Or…have lunch?” Steve looked at you, seeing the hopeful sparkle, as he smiled, nodding.

“Let’s…let’s go have lunch.”


	5. Flirt Later

**Summary** : Based on [Imagine taking care of Steve after a mission goes wrong](http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/165281136368/submitted-by-anonymous), from [thefandomimagine.tumblr.com](https://tmblr.co/mQ9OW6y_DeSLgiFhvBwl0Ng).

* * *

You huffed, arms filled with supplies, as you stepped into the elevator.

“ _What floor, Y/N_?”

“Captain fucking America, FRIDAY, thank you.” The elevator whirred as you sighed, shaking your head. “Sorry for the swearing FRIDAY.”

“ _I do work for Tony Stark, I’ve heard it all,_ ” she reminded you, as you chuckled, watching the floors whiz by until the elevator stopped, and the doors open. WIth a sigh, you padded down the hall, thumping your elbow against the door, before nudging it open and stepping inside.

Steve was seated on the side of the bed, grimacing, as he tried to bend down and pull off his boots.

“Steven Grant Rogers.” He groaned as he sat upright, panting softly as he looked over. “I told you to wait until I got back, you fucking punching bag.” He chuckled, as you dumped the things in your arms onto the bed, and kneeled down in front of him. “You shouldn’t have taken that hit, Steve,” you told him quietly, gently pulling off his boots, before helping him out of his shirt.

“If I didn’t, you would have, and if you had you’d be in the hospital,” he reminded you, as you saw the bruises over his chest and stomach. “I’m okay.”

“You couldn’t take off your boots, old man,” you replied, picking up the peroxide, the cotton balls, and the bandages, lining them up by your feet as you moved one of his hands over, and started cleaning his knuckles.

“I’ll be fine in a few hours,” he sighed, grimacing. “You wouldn’t have been.” You peered up at him, before quickly wrapping his hand, and doing the same with the other, before you scooted between his legs, leaning up to clean his face.

Your hands were gentle, smoothing over his hair, and wiping up the cuts on his forehead, his cheek, before putting a small bandage over the broken skin on his nose. Glancing at his eyes, you smiled softly, shaking your head.

“What?” he asked, confused.

“…I’m sorry everyone got hurt so bad,” you started, dabbing the split in his lip, “but…I’m kind of glad the mission went bad.”

“…why?” he asked, chuckling.

“Because it means I get to stay with you tonight and make sure you’re actually okay.” Steve huffed, as you moved your hands, before leaning in, lips warm on the corner of your mouth.

“Don’t need a bad mission to do that, Y/N,” Steve told you, as you blushed, and turned, hugging him carefully.

“Stop flirting, Capsicle, and lemme finish cleaning you up.” He chuckled, as you gently tipped his head, to finish his lip. “…flirt later.”

“I can do that.”


	6. I'm So Lucky (Bucky)

**Summary** : Based on [Imagine Having Soft, passionate sex with Bucky on your wedding night](http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/175221633568/submitted-by-anonymous), from [thefandomimagine.tumblr.com](https://tmblr.co/mQ9OW6y_DeSLgiFhvBwl0Ng).

 **Warnings: SMUT**. I never put warnings, but there is SMUT all over this, it’s a SEX imagine, so 18+ only. SMUTTY SMUTNESS. (there. you’ve been warned.)

* * *

Bucky lingered, looking over at himself in the mirror, at the arm you had told him over and over was sexy, at the shoulder, the scars, the juncture you constantly touched without flinching, without frowning, without pulling away from him. Even after all this time, you made him feel like he might actually be worth something, more than he was worth for a long time. Bucky as probably always going to be stunned that you ever agreed to marry him, let alone the fact that you _actually_ married him, that you wanted anything to do with him, honestly.

With a quick glance behind him, Bucky moved after you, hearing the water pipes squeal as you turned on the shower. He swallowed hard, shifting a little as he knocked on the bathroom door.

“Y/N?” You didn’t answer him right away, but after a few seconds, you opened the door, peering up at him with your hair wild around your face, brow furrowed, as you tied your robe around your waist.

“Everything okay?”

His eyes met yours, searching and hopeful, before they dropped to your lips, his breath slowing when you opened your mouth just a little, just enough to lick your lips. In that second, he leaned in, cupping your cheek, and, after looking you in the eye, both of you smiling, Bucky kissed you, capturing your bottom lip between both of his. Your eyes fell shut, a soft moan slipping from your throat, as you put both hands on his chest.

The warmth he felt when you didn’t shy away only blossomed when you slid your arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer into the kiss, parting your lips to slide your tongue against his. Moaning softly, he wound his arms around your waist, and pulled you flush to his chest, your feet off the floor as you squeaked in surprise, immediately moaning a bit, yourself, and deepening the kiss as he moved you to the bed.

The soft laugh that fell off your lips as you fell back on the bed made him smile, but the smile quickly became him blushing, and biting his lip, as you hooked your hand around the back of his neck, pulling him with you.

“C’mere, Buck…you don’t have to be shy,” you murmured, your gaze meeting his before you brushed your lips against his. He was so gentle with you, so careful, and so sweet, you loved it, you loved every time he touched you.

Bucky’s weight was heavy, but warm, as he slid between your thighs, his lips moving softly against yours as you lifted your legs to either side of his hips.

“ _You look so pretty_ ,” he mumbled against your lips, as you giggled, and blushed, kissing his cheek.

“I smell like the ocean and I think I have sand in my hair,” you reminded him, looking at him as he reached up, running his hand over your hair.

“Still gorgeous, doll…y’r always gorgeous.” Despite the instinct to object, one that was buried deep in your head, god, Bucky just looked at you like you were the stars, and it made you breathless, how you could feel it, you could feel that he meant it, that he honestly thought you that way.

Scratching your fingers into his hair, you lifted your head, parting your lips against his again, your free hand scratching down his chest. This time, Bucky trailed his lips down your throat, shifting just enough to slide his hand between you and untie your robe, his flesh hand slipping underneath to slide over your bare side. Biting your lip, you rolled your hips against his, laughing softly as he moaned, before the sound turned into a moan of your own as he nipped at your throat.

“This okay? …Mrs Barnes?” he asked softly, as you nodded quickly with a soft giggle.

“Yeah…yeah, always, Mr. Barnes,” you murmured against his skin, sliding your hands over his back, and slipping them into the back of his jeans, your nails scraping over his skin as he thrust, and groaned. With a soft whimper, you moved your hands between them, tugging at the button, moaning as he lifted his head to press a kiss to your lips, hands pressing against the bed to lift his hips, and help you push his jeans down.

His lips were warm, wet, trailing down your throat, between your breasts, as he moved to kick the denim off his feet, and climb back onto the bed, as you lifted your knees to either side of his hips, hands curling around his head, and fingers tangling in his hair. He lifted his head, eyes meeting yours, chest heaving as you studied each other, your head nodding ever so slightly. Lips ticking up, Bucky bowed in, kissing you softly, moaning against your lips as your hand moved to curl around his cock.

“Doll,” he panted against your mouth, nose bumping yours, your hand pumping his cock as he moaned. “I can’t believe you married me, baby, I’m so fucking lucky,” he panted, shifting, and reaching down to pull your hand off his length, dropping it on his shoulder, before he grabbed the base of his cock, and pressed it against your opening. “Never thought you’d say yes,” he admitted, almost too soft for you to hear, as he pressed his cock into you, forcing a high whine from your throat, your hands grabbing his face to kiss him.

“ _I’ve always loved you, Bucky…I’d say yes every day_ ,” you murmured against his mouth, gasping as he rocked into you, until his hips were flush against yours, and you dropped your head back against the bed, gasping and whimpering. “ _Oh my god_.”

“You okay?” he moaned, lifting his head, as you nodded quickly.

“ _Fuck_ , you feel so good, Buck,” you promised, before he could panic, locking your legs around his waist.

“Are you sure?”

“God, yes, please,” you begged, panting hot against his lips, as he groaned, and pressed his arms into the bed, sliding out a little, and thrusting back in. Even after all this time, somehow, you forgot how well he stretched you, stealing the breath from your lungs with every roll of his hips.

“You okay, Y/N?” he panted, brow furrowed, as you nodded, nudging your nose against his.

“I’m fine, baby, you can move.” With a slow nod, Bucky thrust his hips, slow, the first few times, before you startled to roll your hips to meet his, and he picked up speed, curling his head down to latch onto your nipple as you moaned, dragging your nails over his chest. “God Buck, you feel so good,” you moaned, bucking your hips to meet his as he nipped at your breast, smirking at the whine in your throat.

“ _Y’r always so perfect, doll, shit,_ ” he gasped, burying his face against your throat, grinding his hips against yours as you gasped, tangling one of your hands in his hair, your other hand grasping his ass to pull him deeper as you both moaned.

There was no rush, as he alternated between thrusting his cock as deep as he could inside your tight cunt, and grinding his hips against your, his pelvis working against your clit as you let your head roll back, repeatedly, his name falling from your lips like a prayer. He nipped and sucked along your throat, your collarbone, pressing praises into your skin, as the coil in his gut grew tighter, his hips moved quicker, a little harder, until he felt you clench, and sob out his name, begging.

“ _C’mon, baby_ ,” he pleaded, trailing his lips up over your ear as you tugged at his hair a little harder.

“Oh, _god,_ Buck, I’m gonna cum,” you gasped, legs tightening around his waist, as he panted, slamming his hips against yours. He didn’t even get to say anything, to encourage you again, before your cunt clenched around him, and you arched your back, head thrown back, crying out his name as you came.

Fuck, the feeling of you grasping him so tight in your wet heat, it stole his breath, as his hips thrust a little quicker, a little harder, working you through your orgasm, before his lips parted, your name so needy on his lips that you felt your heart stutter in your chest, before you felt him cum, hard, hot, deep inside you, clutching you close, his breath hot on your throat.

You panted, tugged at his hair, brushing your lips against his as he rolled his hips against yours, and held them there, chest heaving as he caught his breath.

“ _Atât de perfect. Esti uimitoare,” (So perfect. You are so amazing)_ you whispered into his lips, as he smiled, kissing the corner of your mouth.

“ _Tu esti. Printesa mea. Atât de perfect. Atât de minunat,” (You are. My princess. So perfect. So gorgeous_.) he replied, bumping his nose against yours, as you laughed quietly, breathless, and dragged you thumb over his bottom lip. For a moment, you both were quiet, save for shared breaths, until you laughed again, and shook your head.

“You just fucked me so good, Buck, I forgot English, and it’s my first language.” He laughed into the skin of your cheek, smiling as he kissed the corner of your mouth.

“Not too bad for an old man?” he asked you. It wasn’t the first time he’d asked that question, and despite the teasing tone, he genuinely seemed unsure, as you cupped his jaw, and lifted his head.

“That was amazing for a young man, Bucky, _fuck_ ,” you promised, dragging your thumb over his jaw, and brushing your lips against his. He leaned his head against your hand, as you kissed him again, smiling softly. “I’m so fucking happy to be your wife.” Bucky huffed, lips curled up, as he dusted his lips over your forehead, your cheek, before kissing you again.

“I’m so fucking lucky to be your husband.”


	7. All Morning (Bucky)

_**Summary:**  Based on [This **NSFW** Imagine](http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/174323394820/submitted-by-anonymous), by [thefandomimagine.tumblr.com](https://tmblr.co/mQ9OW6y_DeSLgiFhvBwl0Ng)_

* * *

__

You moaned, head tipped back against the pillow, as Bucky plunged his tongue in and out of your opening, his fingers laced with your to hold your hands at your sides.

“ _God, Buck, you feel so good,_ ” you whined, rolling your hips on his tongue as he groaned.

“ _You taste so fuckin’ good, baby_ ,” he murmured against your heat, tilting his head to suck on your clit, pulling a sharp whine out of your throat as you clutched his hands tighter. “You gettin’ close, princess?” he asked, eyes lifting to yours, watching your hips twitch at the nickname.

“So close,” you breathed, lifting your head to see him. With a wicked grin crossing his face, he dove back in, tongue moving almost furiously against your clit, as he released one of your hands, slipping his between your thighs to slip one finger into your cunt. “Oh!” you cried out, head falling back as you gasped, and moaned his name.

“C’mon, baby,” Bucky purred, flicking his tongue over your clit again and again, thrusting one, then two, and then three fingers into your cunt, curling them each time he pulled them out. It didn’t take long for your body to shake, and he removed his fingers, working you again with his tongue, pulling the orgasm from your body as you nearly sobbed his name.

You collapsed back on the bed, panting, legs quaking, as he pressed light kisses to your thighs, up your abdomen, and over your chest, before he buried his face against your throat to kiss your collarbone.

“ _You’re amazing_ ,” you panted, cupping his jaw, and nudging his head up so you could kiss him, something that made him moan, and kiss you back. He pulled back, after a moment, nipping your lip, before he smirked. 

“It’s still early, Y/N…you ain’t seen nothin’ yet,” he purred, sliding back down, and burying his face between your thighs once more.


	8. Fake Date (Bucky)

**Summary** : Based on: “[Imagine being afraid to go to your sister’s wedding alone, so Bucky promises to go with you as your fake date](http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/155327134588/submitted-by-anonymous)” by [thefandomimagine.tumblr.com](https://tmblr.co/mQ9OW6y_DeSLgiFhvBwl0Ng).

* * *

 

You hated weddings.

No, wait.

Correction.

You hated going to weddings.

Weddings could be quite lovely, but you just hated being involved, in any fashion. And when you got the invitation to your sisters wedding, at first, you were thrilled - it was about time! But then you felt the knot forming in your stomach when you realized that you didn’t have a date. Normally you could deal with that, you _never_ had a date to these things.

But this was your older sister. The same sister who had set you up on three failed blind dates because you “looked so lonely” and “needed to bang it out of your system”. You loved her, but she needed to stop. And if you went to her wedding alone, guaranteed, she’d have a line of guys for you to try.

Bucky looked over as you paced around the living room, his brow quirked as he took a swig of his water. Ever since the Avengers got settled back in together at the compound, and ever since you had started working there, too, you and Bucky had sort of become friends. He was nice to you, even if he didn’t always seem to know what to say.

“Doll?” he called, startling you from your thoughts, and you blushed as you looked over.

“Hey, Bucky,” you sighed, shuffling towards him.

“That…didn’t sound happy, what’s goin’ on?” With a groan, you pushed the invitation over the counter, moving to the fridge. He looked down at the frilly pink paper, brow furrowed, before chuckling.

“Well, good to know she’s finally doing it, I guess? What’s the problem?”

“The _problem_ , Bucky Barnes, is that I did a stupid thing and told her I’d be bringing a date, so she wouldn’t bother setting me up with any of the losers and creeps she knows.” Bucky shrugged, frowning.

“…and?”

“And I don’t _have_ a date, I spend all my time here with you guys,” you whined, blushing, and grabbing a bottle of water. “So now I have to march into my sister’s wedding alone and either admit I lied or make up something stupid, and either way she gets this…pitiful, judgy look on her face like I’m wasting my life and it breaks her heart, and i hate it, and I really don’t wanna go anymore.” You sounded more afraid that you realized, at the idea of facing your sister like that, and Bucky frowned a little more, putting his drink and the invite down, before shuffling over and squeezing your shoulder.

“You don’t have to go alone, you know that, right?” he asked, chuckling at the confusion on your face. “I just…I mean…I could go with you? She’d never have to know we _aren’t_ dating, I doubt I’ll ever have to see her again…” There was something in the way he said, _we aren’t dating_  that almost made you sad, like a longing for something, but Bucky sounded so sincere in his offer, as you looked up at him, that you couldn’t fight the grin, and pushed the rest of your thoughts away.

“Really?”

“Course!” You almost tackled him, tempted to jump on him and hug him, but instead, you leaned up, tugging his arm so you could press a kiss to his scruffy cheek.

“Thank you, Bucky.” He smiled, cupping your head with his hand, and scratching at the back of your neck, as he kissed your temple.

“My pleasure, doll.”

Well that was one problem solved.

But now you had to figure out how to make it through the wedding without telling Bucky that you had the _biggest fucking crush on him._

 _Shit_.


	9. Christmas Party (Bucky)

**Summary** : Based on: “[Imagine kissing Bucky under the mistletoe](http://scottmccallmeishmael.tumblr.com/private/173765489277/tumblr_p1ja2jUmmA1tqob8b)” by [thefandomimagine.tumblr.com](https://tmblr.co/mQ9OW6y_DeSLgiFhvBwl0Ng)

* * *

Okay, you might have a different opinion from the rest of the team, and you guys might have argued about a lot of absurd things. But you did all agree on at least one thing.

Tony Stark threw the _best_ parties.

The music was perfect, not too loud but not so quiet you couldn’t hear it at all. The lights around the rooms were perfect - they were the soft white and blue, not the garish colors that made people flinch. Everyone was smiling, and talking, and laughing.

And Bucky Barnes, for the first time since you’d met him, was lingering with Steve and Nat near the windows, looking out at the city, in a suit. His metal hand peeked out of the sleeve, but he didn’t seem to mind, moreso when he realized most of the people at the party didn’t pay attention to it.

After grabbing your drink, you moved towards them, smiling at Nat as she excused herself for another drink.

“Hey boys.” Both turned their heads, smiling at you as you looked up at them. You weren’t short, not nearly as short as some people you knew, but considering both of them were at least five inches taller than you,  you certainly felt tiny beside them.

“Hey, Y/N…enjoying the party?” Steve asked, grinning.

“Always…you guys having fun?”

“You know…it’s a Stark party. It can always be fun,” he commented, head turning at the sound of his name, before he sighed. “Sorry, Buck…hey, just, hang out with Y/N, I’ll be back.” You huffed as he walked off, before reaching up to touch Bucky’s arm.

“Wanna walk around a little? I don’t…feel like mingling. Party is good, but…” you shrugged, and Bucky chuckled, a little sheepish, nodding.

“Yeah…yeah, walkin’ around sounds good.” He turned, holding his elbow out for you, before the two of you wandered away from the windows.

You always liked Bucky. Certainly more than he seemed to like himself, most days. But you’d spent a lot of time talking to Steve, seeing the files for yourself, you knew that Bucky Barnes and the Winter Soldier were two very different people - you liked **_Bucky_**. The Winter Soldier was gone, with a lot of work, and a lot of patience.

“I’m glad you’re here,” you told him, as you two left the bustling room, into the next room, which was a lot quieter.

“…Oh?”

“Yeah,” you assured him, giving his arm a squeeze. “You deserve to have fun, too, Buck.” He huffed a little, biting his lip as you bumped your head against his shoulder. The glass of wine you had earlier shouldn’t have made you feel so light on your feet, shouldn’t have made you feel so much like telling Bucky how you felt, but here you were, warm and buzzing.

It could have also been the fact that Bucky was _right there_.

As you two started for the main room again, you peered up at him, carefully reaching up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

“Hey…can I tell you something?” Bucky blushed a little, clearing his throat as he nodded.

“Y-Yeah…sure.”

THe sound of a whistle pulled your eyes into the room, to the sight of Steve and Nat, grinning, and pointing above you. You stood up straight, both you and Bucky glancing at each other before looking over head.

And seeing the spring of mistletoe dangling above you.

Bucky’s cheeks burned, just like you knew yours were, too, as he sighed, and looked down at you.

“You don’t…they’re being stupid, Y/N, you really don’t have to worry about it,” he stammered, and fuck, if that wasn’t endearing. Clearing your throat, you pushed up onto your toes, placing a slightly shaky hand on his jaw.

“I kinda really want to,” you admitted, barely getting to enjoy the look of surprise before your lips brushed over his. He was still, just for a few seconds, before his hands found your waist, and he kissed you back, nudging your feet flat to the floor as he ducked in.

After a moment of his lips, soft and dry, sliding against yours, he pulled back, moving his hand up to cup your cheek.

“…really?” You nodded, emphatically, tangling your fingers in his hair.

“…kinda what I wanted to tell you.” Bucky’s stormy eyes studied your for a moment, before he grinned, and pulled you in for another kiss.

Yeah…Tony threw the _best_ parties.


	10. Come With Me (Bucky)

**Summary:** Based on [Imagine being a prisoner of HYDRA and Bucky taking you with him when he escapes, promising to keep you safe from the remaining agents still after the two of you](http://scottmccallmeishmael.tumblr.com/private/175097401237/tumblr_pan72mD2I31tqob8b), from [thefandomimagine.tumblr.com](https://tmblr.co/mQ9OW6y_DeSLgiFhvBwl0Ng)

* * *

You couldn’t remember most of what you used to do, before HYDRA had taken you. Most of what you knew now were snippets of a life you were sure was completely gone and over, and the cold concrete of the walls around you. You knew a lot of sorrow, and a lot of pain, and god, more than anything you knew fear. Real fear.

You remembered years, thinking your fear of Spiders was the worst thing, that nothing else would be scarier.

But then you met HYDRA.

Then you met the Winter Soldier.

There was a part of your memory that you protected, that you held onto as best you could, the part that told you who he was. You, like most people that had the chance, had gone to the Smithsonian, had seen the exhibit on Captain America, had known about Steve Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes. It was history, it was taught, it was something you knew, and that face, the face that brought you a lot of that pain and fear, in the years you’ve been a prisoner, despite how empty and hollow he looked, that was the face of a man the world had been taught was killed during the War.

You tried a lot, when the only person in the room with you was him, to talk to him, to beg him to stop, and listen, to try to ramble out the facts about Bucky Barnes that you had learned, but nothing ever helped, he just looked at you with those empty eyes before he did what he was told to do.

Today was different.

When the door to your cage squeaked open, you pulled back into the corner, like you always did, wishing you could disappear before he put his hands on you. But instead of a hulking mass of terror and darkness slipping into the room, the man who stepped into the room had sorrow, confusion, hurt etched into his familiar features, and you frowned, confused.

“…come with me,” he said, voice rough, but sincere, as he reached for you.

You didn’t know why you did it, why you took his hand, yours so small and frail against his, but you did, letting him carefully lead you out of a place you hadn’t been outside of in over a decade. He got you outside, wrapped you in his jacket, and helped you into the waiting vehicle. You were weak, and you were exhausted, you’d pretty much been that way since you arrived, but something about the fact that this man no longer looking like the Winter Soldier, it comforted you enough that you just curled up and let him take you wherever he was taking you.

When you opened your eyes again, you were being carried out of the vehicle, snuffling a bit as he carried you away from it, and sat you on a nearby rock.

“…what’s going on?” you asked him, as he stood up, and peered down at you. “…you’re not…you’re…” He shook his head, but said nothing, almost like he wasn’t really sure what to say, before he glanced back at the truck you’d ridden in.

“I don’t know who I am…but I need to find out,” he finally decided on, voice hoarse, rough, like it hadn’t been used, and as far as you knew, it rarely was. “But I’m running from HYDRA…and I couldn’t leave you there.”

“…where are you taking me?” you asked, curling into his coat, as he sighed.

“…I don’t know yet…but I’m going to be with you. There are agents that are going to follow us…I need to ditch the vehicle…can you walk?” You looked down, and shrugged, pushing yourself to your feet. Your knees wobbled a little, but you stood fine, and nodded. “…we’ll walk, until you can’t, and then I’ll carry you, until we find a place.”

“…why?” He studied you for a few seconds, before moving back to you, and pulling you in against his broad chest, a hug strange to both of you, but god, so warm, so welcome, as you leaned into him.

“Because I’m staying with you, and I’m going to keep you safe from anyone that comes after us. I promise.”

You’d been locked away as a punching bag and a whipping doll for HYDRA for years, been on the receiving end of brutality from the man who was promising, now, to keep you safe, but for some reason, you felt safe, you felt his promise held merit, and you nodded, closing your eyes.

“Which way do we go?”


	11. First Kick (Steve Rogers)

**Summary** : Based on [Imagine Steve’s Reaction When He Feels Your Baby Kick For the First Time](http://scottmccallmeishmael.tumblr.com/private/174839982072/tumblr_p8hen7GiiQ1tqob8b) from [thefandomimagine.tumblr.com](https://tmblr.co/mQ9OW6y_DeSLgiFhvBwl0Ng).

* * *

Your belly was swelling, accommodating the life you were growing inside. You loved it, you were more excited for this than you had been for almost anything else in your entire life, and, one look at Steve, you knew he was excited too. It didn’t mean you didn’t get tired, now and again, of that deep ache from your constantly changing body, tired of not being able to do the things you loved doing before.

But with the way Steve lit up every time he looked at you, and every time he saw your belly, you wouldn’t trade this for anything.

You were reclined on the couch, your feet in his lap, watching a movie with him. The soft gurgling of your stomach drew his attention, and he quirked a brow, curious.

“…you hungry?” he asked, chuckling softly when you ducked your head sheepishly. “Hey…you are eating for two, baby,” he told you, climbing out carefully from under your feet, rubbing his hand over your stomach. “Don’t be embarrassed. I told you that before.” You laughed softly, nodding.

“Yeah, I know…I just feel bad sometimes,” you admitted, lifting your head as Steve leaned down, hair loose over his forehead as he smiled, eyes sparkling.

“Sweetheart, I will go to the store at 3AM if you crave vegetables or pickles or anything else, with a smile, and a kiss. I don’t want you to feel bad,” Steve insisted, kissing you softly, before he pulled back, startled at the sudden thump against his hand. “…what was that?”

“…I…I think she kicked,” you breathed, looking down at your stomach in surprise.

Very little had ever brought Steve to his knees in his life, not counting the fights he’d been in, but the feeling of another kick against your stomach, against his hand, he dropped to his knees by the couch, and leaned over, completely in awe, as he rubbed his hand over your stomach.

“…hey, baby girl,” he murmured, kissing your stomach. “Hey…you’re kickin’ like a fighter, huh,” he commented, as you laughed, and reached up, scratching your fingers through his hair. “Just like your momma.”

“Just like her daddy.” Steve peered up, eyes shimmering, as he leaned up, and kissed you softly.

“God I love you.”

“I love you too, Cap,” you murmured, nudging your nose against his as you kissed him again.


	12. Thank You (Steve Rogers)

**Summary** : Based on [Imagine calming Steve down after a nightmare about the war](http://scottmccallmeishmael.tumblr.com/private/174675309662/tumblr_p98l3nA17x1tqob8b) from [thefandomimagine.tumblr.com](https://tmblr.co/mQ9OW6y_DeSLgiFhvBwl0Ng)

* * *

Gunfire.

Screams.

The rush of the wind.

Bucky screaming.

Explosions.

Steve sat upright, chest heaving, eyes wild, sweat matting his hair down to his head. He couldn’t hear anything over the sound of his heart slamming in his ears, the sounds of the war fading.

Light cracked under through the room, soft yellow from the hall as his door opened, and shut again, the room lighting up just enough for him to see you at the foot of the bed.

“Steve?” you asked, not wanting to jar him if he was still lost, as his eyes snapped up to yours.

“…Y/N?” he gasped. Without waiting for another word, you climbed quickly onto the bed, hands warm and grounding against his jaw.

“Steve, just breathe, it’s me.”

He stared at you, not sure, hand shaky as he reached up to touch your face, needing so desperately to be sure. The second his fingertips brushed your jaw, his body snapped, and he slumped forward, pressing his head against your chest. With a frown, and a soft hum, you shifted with your arms around him, until you were lying back on the bed, his head resting over your heart.

“I got you, sweetie…I got you…”

For several minutes, he had his head pressed against your chest, your heartbeat and your breathing bringing him back, the warmth of your hands over his hair and his shoulders grounding him, your soft voice in the dark room gentle enough that he almost missed it.

“…is Bucky…”

“He’s sleeping,” you told him quietly. “I poked my head in before I got here.”

“…and…here…”

“Your room. Avengers compound. FRIDAY called me down. You doing better?” You learned a long time ago,  _doing okay_  was not the phrasing to use, because he would say yes, even though he clearly wasn’t. After a few seconds, Steve shifted his head, resting it closer to your shoulder.

“…sort of.”

“Good.” His hand tightened against your side, as you scratched your fingers lightly through his hair. “I’m going to stay  _right here_ , though, until tomorrow. Because you need to rest, and I’m not letting you go.” Steve ducked his head, as you shifted, curling up against him, your arms around his shoulders.

“…thank you.”

“Every day.”


	13. Baking, Bucky (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary:** Based on “[Imagine Making Bucky A Cake For His Birthday](http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/158291901786/submitted-by-anonymous)” by [@thefandomimagine](https://tmblr.co/mQ9OW6y_DeSLgiFhvBwl0Ng)

 

           Huffing, you moved the mixer out of the way, and hoisted yourself up onto the counter, rifling through the cabinet. Frowning, you leaned back on the counter, and rubbed your neck.

“FRIDAY?”

“ _Yes, Y/N_?”

“I know you don’t…like…have eyes…but any thoughts as to where the vanilla is?” you asked, tipping your head towards the ceiling. It had taken some getting used to, talking to a disembodied voice, after you moved into the Avengers compound. You never knew where to turn your focus, and after spending your life looking at the person you were talking to, it was hard to retrain yourself.

“ _The next cabinet. Wanda was the last to bake_.” Frowning again, you hopped off the counter, and moved to the next cabinet, huffing and laughing quietly as you plucked the bottle of vanilla off the bottom shelf.

“So you never had to get up there in the first place, did you doll?” Bucky’s voice startled you as you jumped, and spun around, bursting out laughing. He grinned from the doorway, reaching up to push his dark locks off his face as you huffed, shaking your head.

“Make more noise, Bucky!” you blushed, waving him off as you turned back to the mixer.

“No fun in that,” he waved you off, digging out a cup from the cabinet. “What’re you doin’?” he asked, pouring a cup of coffee, and moving around the counter to watch you from the other side. Blushing a bit more, you shrug, whisking the vanilla into one of the bowls, before slowly adding it into the bowl attached to the mixer.

“I am…baking, Bucky. Hm. Baking Bucky,” you giggle quietly, biting your lip as he snorted into his cup.

“Amazing, doll.  _What_  are you baking?”

           With a small smirk, you reached up, moving your hand to signify locking your lips, before moving the cake pans in front of you. Bucky furrowed his brow, but you didn’t look back up at him, instead turning your focus on the cake in front of you. You hadn’t meant for him to come down while you were working, wanting to surprise him afterwards, but you didn’t want to chase him off, either, so instead, you stood quietly, splitting the batter between the two pans, and pushing them into the oven.

“Chocolate cake?”

“…maybe,” you conceded, laughing as he held out his hands in a come on motion. “Obviously it’s a chocolate cake, Buck!” you giggled, as you cleaned up, and grabbed another bowl. “Before you ask, this is the frosting.”

“…can I help?” he asked, hopeful, as you hesitate, and look up. “Or just watch? I can just watch,” he adds, frowning, before you sigh, and put the bowl down, moving around the counter to hug him, arms looped around his shoulders.

           For a second, he stiffened, before hugging you back, his metal around secure around your waist as he flattened his flesh hand against your back. There something so comforting in Bucky’s hugs, always so warm. You loved Bucky’s hugs, nestling in against him, and blushing profusely as he buried his face against your throat.

“Any other time, I’d say you can help, but it’s not nice of me to ask your help on your cake.” He frowned, then, and pulled back, looking at you with a furrowed brow.

“…you’re making  _me_  a cake?” he asked quietly, disbelieving, as you nodded, smiling.

“Well, it is your birthday, Sarge.”

           Bucky studied your face for a moment, before he shifted his flesh hand from your back to cup your face. With a stuttered breath, you met him halfway, scruff rough on your skin, as he kissed you so softly, almost as if he were afraid you would break. Moaning softly, you pressed in closer, deepening the kiss just a little before pulling back, and bumping your forehead against his.

“…I hope that was okay,” he murmured quietly, as you giggled, nodding.

“ _Very much_.”

“Good. I, heh, I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time,” Bucky admitted, as you blushed, nodding quickly.

“Yeah…yeah, me too.” You pecked one more quick kiss to his cheek, before reluctantly pulling away, sliding your hands over his jaw. “…you wanna lick the bowl?” you finally asked, remembering the cake batter stuck to the mixing bowl. Laughing, Bucky nodded, but instead of letting you go, he pulled you in, pausing with his lips so close to yours, you could almost feel them. “Buck…”

“Got almost an hour, right?” he asked, sliding his hands across your back to pull you flush to his broad chest. “We…have a little time to…make up for lost time?” he suggested, backing you into the counter, as you giggled almost breathlessly.

“Cake burns, it’s your fault,” you murmured, sealing a kiss to his lips as he smirked, and kissed you back.

           The cake did  _not_  burn, but, only barely.

            (You also never quite got around to making the frosting, but, oh well - there were frosting containers in the cabinets.)

 

* * *


	14. Embrace Me (Steve Rogers)

**Summary** : Based on “[Imagine Steve Rogers Comforting You After A Nightmare](http://scottmccallmeishmael.tumblr.com/private/174568748222/tumblr_ngo3v60jwY1tqob8b)” by [@thefandomimagine](https://tmblr.co/mQ9OW6y_DeSLgiFhvBwl0Ng)

 

           The room was dark. Silent. 

           Too silent.

           You could hear your heart beating so loud and so quickly, it honestly sounded more like it was coming from the darkness around you, the pitch only broken by the menacing red glow from your clock. Despite how many times you tried to remember to ask FRIDAY to change the color on the damn display, you never thought about it until you were too out of it to make any sense. 

           Lying there, now, watching the red color make the darkness worse as your eyes adjusted, you wished you hadn’t been so forgetful about it. 

           Panting, chest burning, you threw off your blanket, not even enjoying the brief breeze that rushed over your heated skin, as you climbed off the bed, and moved towards the door. You could feel your hands trembling, the images in your mind still trying to hold on, trying to pull you back to the horror you’d felt before you woke up. 

           At least, you prayed you were awake. 

           By the time you reached the kitchen, you would at least stop trembling so badly. You’d done this shameful walk enough in the late hours, waking from your nightmares, that you knew the cold floors of the compound, the gentle hum of music from one of the rooms in your hall - Sam’s, you thought, or maybe Steve’s -, the soft buzz of the elevator, would all help ground you, make sure you were awake enough to know  _it was just a dream_.

           Not that it ever only felt like a dream. It always felt way too real, even when you were certain it wasn’t. 

           Tonight was different. You felt grounded, by the time you got downstairs, trembling easing but not gone yet, but instead of the dark and empty space greeting you and welcoming you into the silence, the living room light was on, dimmed, the TV humming quietly, illuminating Steve on the couch as he watched it intently. Even from the doorway, you could see how awake he was.

           The movement in the corner of his eye made him jump, but the sight of you standing there, shifting, made him stand up, blushing.

“Oh…h-hey, Y/N. What’re you doing up so late?” he asked, like a kid caught doing something wrong. But the slow response, and your furrowed brow, made Steve frown, TV forgotten, as he carefully shuffled towards you. “Doll?”

“Hm?”

“…another nightmare?” he asked quietly. You ducked your head, then, embarrassed, but it wasn’t as though Steve hadn’t seen you like this before. If anyone knew why you were up at half past two, it would be Steve. 

           With a soft sigh, he reached out, hesitating with his hands in your field of vision, before he took your hand, and led you back to the couch. Ordinarily, you would have objected, but his hand was so soft and warm against yours, it made you smile, distracted you until he had you situated against him on the couch, blanket wrapped around you both, your head on his chest. 

“Stevie…” you murmured, but he shushed you gently, rubbing your back as you snuggled into him. 

“I’ve gotcha, sweetheart….I’m gonna be right here when you wake up. I’ve got you, okay?” he promised into your hair. 

          Despite how badly you hadn’t wanted to close your eyes upstairs, the sound of Steve’s heartbeat in your hear was so comforting, his large hand warm and safe across your back. You couldn’t help but let your eyes fall shut as he smiled down at you. 

“ _Embrace me, my sweet embraceable you. Embrace me, you irreplaceable you_ ,” he sang so quietly, you barely heard him, the rumble in his chest just as soothing as his heart beat, the sound enveloping you as you finally drifted off into the best night sleep you’d had in a very long time. 


	15. I'm Glad He Sent You (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary:**  Based on “[Imagine taking care of Bucky while he’s recovering in Wakanda](http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/175329845118)” by [@thefandomimagine](https://tmblr.co/mQ9OW6y_DeSLgiFhvBwl0Ng)

 

           When you were first sent to Wakanda, you weren’t sure you wanted to go. Steve was a friend, someone you trusted implicitly, and with the fall of SHIELD, and the issues and matter of the accords, you fell out of favor with many people by adamantly supporting Steve’s choice not to sign. (It probably also didn’t help how sternly you argued in favor of the captain, knowing that he never made his decisions lightly, based on the life he lived both then, and now, based on the things he’d learned and the things he’d lost.)

           But he needed someone that he could trust, too, someone that wasn’t doing anything else while he, Romanov, and Wilson were on the run, while the Avengers crumbled and the world tried to pick itself back up again. And considering that he had lost much favor of his own, you were one of the few people left he could ask for a favor this size. 

           Once you arrived in Wakanda, though, you couldn’t believe you’d ever been reluctant. It wasn’t just one of the most beautiful places you had ever been. It was heavily protected, almost wildly so, it’s safeguards invisible to the naked eye.

           God, you loved it.

           It was months before you met the reason you were asked to go, months before Shuri woke James Buchanan Barnes up from cryo. You lingered in the shadows when she did, not wanting to startle him, watching as Shuri smiled at him. Even if you hadn’t known the story of Bucky Barnes, you saw in that moment, that sweet way she smiled at him and greeted him as he woke, that no one had been so kind to him when he came out of cryo in the past. And that broke your heart.

           You didn’t talk much, at first. Steve had asked you to keep an eye on Bucky, and you did. You lingered near him from the second he got out of cryo, but it took a few days, and several sessions with Shuri (and one session Skyping with Steve, which was positively hilarious because Bucky was so confused and looked like a lost puppy), before you relaxed with him.

           T’Challa had a place for Bucky, a hut, near the water. It wasn’t big, but it was big enough for him, comfortable enough for a man that was intrigued but desperate to be alone when he needed to be. But you had made a promise to your friend, so T’Challa ensured you had a place nearby, too. After a few days, though, you finally made yourself knock on the door to Bucky’s hut, blushing at the sound of his voice calling out for you to come in.

“Sergeant Barnes,” you smiled softly, as he peered over from where he was trying to button his shirt one-handed. He gave you a half-smile, glancing back down. “…I can help you with that.”

“I gotta figure out how to do this on my own,” Bucky insisted, but he didn’t shove you away when you moved close, and carefully buttoned his shirt.

“You do. But you’ve only been awake a week,” you reminded him, lifting your head and smiling again. “There’s no rush. This week…you rest, and catch up. Come on…I made us some tea, and then I thought we could go for a walk.”

“…I think that sounds good,” Bucky said slowly, moving to sit nearby as you set out the tea you had made, and your cups. “But…call me Bucky?” You chuckled, nodding.

“Bucky. I will do that.”

           It wasn’t hard, then. You spent a lot more time with Bucky than away from him. He would ask you questions about SHIELD, about how you knew Steve and about  _you_ , things you liked and things you hated, things you missed about your home. But you would ask him things, too, though most of your questions were just about what he remembered, stories and growing up with Steve, the good things. You were careful, made sure to leave out the years of darkness.

           It took time, but you helped him figure out how to do things with one hand. He had been so happy to lose that painful weight on his left side, he almost cried. (Almost. He insisted he had something in his eye, like that wasn’t the oldest excuse in the book.) You even made him several covers for his shoulder, out of different fabrics, just to give him a choice of what to wear. (They were all nearly identical, but it was still fun to pretend.)

           The first time Steve came to visit was six months after Bucky woke up. He’d insisted he had wanted to come sooner, but he knew they were being watched, and they had to lie low, to protect Bucky from their side. You weren’t expecting Steve for another day, so you and Bucky were resting by the water, your fingers gentle as you pulled his hair back into a loose bun at the nape of his neck, when you heard his voice behind you.

“I’m glad to see you two getting along!” Steve laughed, as you and Bucky helped each other up.

          You smiled at your friend, but lingered, as he and Bucky looked at each other, old friends who kept missing each other in time.

          They weren’t missing each other now, and after a few moments of silence, of Bucky’s mind reeling that he was  _here_ , with his friend, his buddy, his Steve, for the first time in a very long time, both of them in completely control of themselves, Bucky lifted his arm, and Steve grabbed him in a tight hug.

          It almost felt like you were spying, finally turning your body towards the water, giving them a moment to enjoy the fact that, at least for the moment, everyone was safe.

“Doll.” You laughed quietly at Bucky’s voice, turning to see them both looking at you, before Steve moved to hug you, too.

“Thank you for taking care of him,” Steve said quietly, as you grinned, and shrugged, meeting Bucky’s eye over Steve’s shoulder.

“It’s my pleasure, Steve,” you promised. “He’s good company.”

           Steve stayed in the hut with Bucky, the two old men catching up on the years they’d lost - or, more, Steve catching Bucky up on the years they were apart, the good things, as Steve also avoided the dark years - but despite how wonderfully Shuri had done, removing Hydra’s triggers from his mind, Bucky had trouble sleeping. You knew that. Your hut was less than 20 feet from his, you knew nightmares plagued him, but you were still surprised, after Steve had fallen asleep that first night, that Bucky found his way into your hut, hand shaking as he knocked.

“Buck?” you asked quietly, letting him in, and grunting as he grabbed you around the waist. You frowned, arms curling around his shoulders, his head burying against your throat. “I gotcha, Bucky.”

           Bucky was quiet, he usually was in the aftermath, so you two stood near the door, a soft hum in your throat as you ran your fingers through his hair to help calm him. When he finally exhaled, his body steady instead of trembling, you cupped his face, and leaned back to look at him.

“…I know you got Stevie…d’you wanna stay here with me? Or do you want me to come back with you?” you offered him, as he stared at you.

           His lips were soft, when he kissed you, surprising you as you made a soft sound in the back of your throat, but before he could pull back and voice the apology on his tongue, you caught his lips again, and kissed him sweetly, smiling as you reluctantly pulled back.

“…will you come stay with me?” You nodded, moving both of your hands to take his right hand, as he led the way back to his hut.

           When Steve left, you stood beside Bucky, fingers tangled with his as Steve left again. He wasn’t as reluctant, this time, to leave Bucky, knowing his friend wasn’t alone, wasn’t going back into cryo. And Bucky didn’t seem as broken up about it as you had expected.

           When nightfall pulled Bucky to your hut again, you held him in the open doorway, the cool breeze swirling around you both as the moon lit up the world outside. His lips were warmer on your cheek, as he pulled back, right hand flat on your back as you cupped his cheeks against your palms.

“…I’m glad he sent you,” he murmured, as you blushed, and hugged him again, bumping your nose against his cheek.

“I am too.” Taking your hand, he led you back to his hut, just like before, just like so many times before.


	16. Back In My Day (Steve Rogers)

**Summary:**  Based on “[Imagine visiting Steve while he’s in the hospital after the fall of SHIELD](http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/172744292297/submitted-by-anonymous)” by @thefandomimagine

 

           SHIELD was gone. You’d devoted most of your life to them, following in your father’s footsteps, so when you found out that Hydra had infiltrated, you were horrified. But finding out that SHIELD was coming down…as sad as you were at the thought, you knew it was for the best.

          The best thing to come out of being part of SHIELD was Steve Rogers. He was a hero, and an icon, but the fact that you both were SHIELD meant that, sometimes, you two bumped into each other. And after a while, you started talking, at first, in the brief moments in the elevator, or when passing each other in the hall. But before long, you two were stopping to talk, his smile lighting up his face when he spotted you on the other end of the hall, or when the elevator doors opened.

          The battle in the city was best categorized as a  _fucking mess_. Hydra operatives taking over SHIELD, the helicarriers toppling down and destroying everything in their path. The ghost story known as the Winter Soldier almost taking out Captain America (which, the revelation of  _that_  was startling, but that was a story for much, much later).

          You didn’t hesitate, when you found out that Steve was in the hospital. SHIELD was gone, it wasn’t like you had a job to go to right now, anyways.

          The hall wasn’t too busy, as you paused to check in, before heading down to the private room that they had directed you to, pausing in the doorway at the sight of Sam sitting beside the bed, flipping through a magazine.

“Hey, Wilson.” He peered up, chuckling as he smiled.

“Hey, Y/N. He’s still sleeping,” Sam told you, pushing up from his chair as he glanced at Steve.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Figured I’d give you a reprieve, make you go get a little rest, eat something? Look at you, you’re wasting away,” you teased him, meeting him for a hug at the foot of the bed.

“You sure, mama?”

“Of course I am, Wilson, scoot.” He chuckled, patting your arm as he headed out of the room.

          Chuckling, you took the seat he’d vacated, leaning back and kicking your feet up on the bed beside Steve’s. The magazine Sam had been flipping through laid on the blanket, and you picked it up, plucking through the pages as you listened to the heart monitor beeping a few feet away.

“…you aren’t Sam.” Laughing quietly, you turned, smiling at Steve as he blinked blearily at you.

“No, no I am not. Sam’s getting food and rest, I too Steve duty,” you replied, dropping your feet to the floor, and adjusting the chair so you could be closer to him. “How’re you feelin’, Cap?”

“…like I fell off a helicarrier and nearly drowned,” he replied, shrugging, as you reached down, rubbing your hand gently on his arm. “You been here long?”

“Maybe ten minutes. I was worried about you, Rogers?” He at least had the decency to look sheepish, as you laughed quietly. “Steve, you saved our lives. Don’t beat yourself up for it.”

“…there’s a lot of reasons I’m beating myself up,” he murmured, as you sighed, and stood up, leaning over him to kiss his forehead.

          The two of you hesitated, the kiss lingering against his skin, but as you pulled back, blushing, he smiled at you, hopeful.

“Well knock it off,” you finally mumbled, chuckling. “Once you’re healed, I’m treating you to drinks and dinner, and we’re gonna talk about things.” Steve laughed, shaking his head.

“You know, back in my day,” he started, as you snorted.

“You sound so  _old_  saying that.”

“Shut up, Y/N.”

“Rude,” you snickered, grinning at him.

“ _Back in my day_ , men treated women to dinner.”

“Oh, yeah,” you replied, dismissively, shaking your head, “some guys still do that. But I never said I was buying. I’m cooking. And you are going to sit there and like it…but only after you’re healed up.” You found his hand as he shifted his arm off his stomach and onto the blanket, blushing as he tangled his fingers with yours to squeeze your hand.

“…I think that sounds good, doll.”

“Good. Because you really don’t have a choice,” you teased, as the both of you laughed quietly. You tugged your chair closer, sitting back, still holding onto his hand. “But for now…” you started, smiling, shaking your head. “Tell me more about  _back in your day_ , old man.”

          Despite the bumps, bruises, and broken bones, Steve laughed, deep and full, squeezing your hand, and even though things were far from good and you knew it, it was nice to pretend, for just a little while, that everything was okay.


	17. Left Waiting (Bucky Barnes / Steve/Peggy )

**Summary** : Based on [Imagine Being Close Friends With Peggy Carter During The War And Her And Steve Asking You To Go On A Double Date With Them As Bucky’s Date](http://scottmccallmeishmael.tumblr.com/private/175326865707/tumblr_pazqlzORi31tqob8b) from [@thefandomimagine](https://tmblr.co/mQ9OW6y_DeSLgiFhvBwl0Ng)

 

Fuck dates.

No…no, dates were fine.

Fuck blind dates.

You adored Peggy, she was a strong, smart, resilient woman that knew what she was doing, and what she was fully capable of. You trusted her, something that you couldn’t say about a lot of the people you met. Honestly, the day you met Peggy, you knew she’d be your friend for a long time, you knew you could always trust her, and count on her.

But now you were standing outside the bar, smoothing your hands over your dress, nervous as hell.

Why?

Because somehow, with her talented, wonderful ways, Peggy managed to talk you into a double date with a man you’d never met.

You met Steve, once. He was sweet and charming, even if he was awkward as hell. It was cute.

But his friend? What was his name….Bunky? Buckly?

Shit, you couldn’t remember.

You paced a bit, heels clicking on the sidewalk, teeth digging into your rosy lip as you reached up and fiddled with your hair. You’d spent well over an hour trying to pick out what you were wearing, alone, and at least another hour struggling to get ready, and fighting against the urge to talk yourself out of this double date.

You hated blind dates. You had been set up on them before, a few times, although never by Peggy, and they were all terrible dates, with even more terrible men.

And now you were waiting, and nervous, until you heard Peggy call your name.

Sharply spinning around, you felt relief wash over you at the sight of your friend, in a beautiful red dress, her hair and makeup perfect, approaching with a uniform-clad Steve beside her. Smiling, forcing yourself to smother your nerves as best you could, you moved towards her, meeting her for a hug.

“You look great, Peggy.”

“You look lovely, dear. You remember Steve?” she asked, moving back, as Steve smiled, shaking your hand.

“Of course I do. Pleasure, Steve.”

“OH, pleasure’s mine,” he insisted, before moving to open the door. You frowned, looking around, as Peggy chuckled.

“Bucky’s running a little behind, he promised to meet us here.” You ducked your head, biting your lip, as you nodded, and followed her inside, Steve behind you. “I promise,” Peggy insisted, touching your arm.

Bucky had to have backed out without saying anything. He had to.

Almost an hour after you all arrived, you were on your second glass of wine, determined not to get drunk, while Peggy was nursing her second glass, and Steve was pushing his first glass against the tabletop, trying to maintain conversation despite how defeated you seemed. There was still so sign of him.

“…I…I appreciate the setup, Peggy,” you finally said, shaking your head, “but I think I’m going home.”

“…sweetheart, no, he’s coming,” Peggy tried to insist, frowning, as you smiled at her, but still shook your head.

“I love you, Peggy. It’s okay. It happens,” you promised, before looking at Steve, and reaching for his hand. “It was really good to see you again.

“Y/N, Bucky isn’t like this…ever. Something had to happen, he was really excited to meet you.” You blush a little, rubbing the back of your neck.

“I believe you, I really do, I just…”

“I’m here!” a voice popped through the room, and you looked over, startled, as the brunette barreled through the room, avoiding a couple of people before coming to a stop by you, panting to catch his breath.

Holy shit, was he hot.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. The guys hid my shoes,” he huffed, shaking his head with a frown, before he patted Steve on the shoulder. “Sorry.”

“Bucky Barnes, this is Y/N,” he said, motioning, to introduce him to you. But Bucky couldn’t take his eyes off you, as you blushed, and ducked your head, holding out your hand to him as he came around to your side of the table.

With a tick up of the corner of his lips, Bucky took your hand, lifting it to brush a kiss to your knuckles.

“I…am so sorry I kept you waiting, doll, that will never happen again,” Bucky promised, blue eyes locked on yours as you smiled softly back at him.

“It better not, Barnes, I don’t like to be left waiting,” you told him with a soft laugh, as he grinned back at you. With a gentle squeeze of your hand, Bucky moved, pulling your chair out for you to sit down, before he took the empty seat beside you.

You hated blind dates as a rule, but, you didn’t have to worry about it now.

You weren’t going to have anymore blind dates, or any dates at all, without Bucky sitting with you.

And you rather liked that idea, as he smiled sweetly at you, and tangled his fingers with you under the table as the four of you enjoyed your dinner and drinks.


	18. Cocoa? (Steve Rogers)

_**Characters** : Single dad!Steve Rogers, OFC (Elle), Kayla Rogers (Steve’s daughter), original kids Lola & Freddie_

_**Warnings** : None. Just fluffy goodness._

* * *

__

      Steve’s laugh had to be the best sound she’d ever heard, as she leaned towards him on the bench, flipping through some pictures on his phone. The display showed picture after picture of twins, dressed for Halloween, as Thing 1 and Thing 2. With a quick glance up at the kids playing, he shook his head, smiling at her.

“They are so cute, Elle. God, Halloween always makes me kind of nervous? I never know what she’s gonna want to be - last year, Kayla wanted to a witch, and then three days before Halloween, she said she wanted to be Alice in Wonderland,” Steve admitted, glancing back out at the little blonde girl laughing and climbing on the equipment.

“Oh, gosh, Halloween can be rough. The twins wanted to do Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy, and then they caught the original Cat in the Hat on TV, and Lola came to get me, dragged me in to see what was on TV. The both seemed so excited by the idea,” Elle replied with a laugh, shaking her head. “I had to take them to get new costumes, and then we donated Raggedy Ann and Andy because they would never wear them again.”

     Steve chuckled, pulling out his phone, and, after plucking off his mitten, flicking through the pictures until he found the pictures from the year before, of Kayla dressed as Alice. She grinned, glancing up at Steve as he looked for another picture, and blushed a bit at his concentrated face.

     The first time Elle met Steve, it was on the park bench, when he brought his daughter to play, and she’d been letting the twins she cared for to the park. At first, the conversations were small -  _hi_  and  _cute kids_  and  _crazy weather, right_  - but after a few weeks, and constantly bumping into each other, they started having real talks, introducing themselves to each other. Steve was a single father, the mother nowhere near the picture, Kayla being his only daughter, but his best friends James and Sam helped out as much as they could. Elle was single, but she wasn’t a mother, but she’d been nanny for Lola and Freddie since they were crawling, she adored the twins, and their parents had practically deemed their spare room her room after she’d been helping them for a year.

     In the year and a half Elle had been sharing that bench with Steve, it grew harder & harder to pretend that she didn’t have a  _massive_  crush on him. Steve just had the best smile, and the best laugh, and he was such a great dad with Kayla, and so sweet to the twins. He had nothing but good things to say about his friends (she considered the teasing he gave them also good, because of how hysterical it was). And with Elle, he was more than friendly, she was  _sure_  that the constant meet-ups, even if they were oriented for the kids, was a reason to see her.

     Steve turned his head to see her, smiling softly when he realized she was watching him, not the phone. The feeling of the blush rising in her cheeks made him smile more, and blush, too, before a cry from the playground startled them both to their feet, immediately moving towards the playground as Lola raced over, grabbing her and Steve’s hand, nearly dragging them both behind her tiny frame.

“Honey, what happened?” Elle asked, as they followed.

“Kayla fell,” she panted, the two adults ducking under one of the structures, to where Kayla was sitting, leg pulled up, knee visibly red and scraped up.

“Oh, sweetheart…are you okay?” Steve asked, crouching down as she whimpered, and sniffled. He reached down, hand light around the curve of her knee, to look better at the scrape, before looking up at her, tugging his mitten back on. “Come on…we should clean that up.” Elle hesitated, watching as he took his daughter in his arms, before resting her hand on his shoulder as they all stood up.

“You know…their place isn’t far? We have band-aids, and she can play with the twins more…if you want,” Elle added, blushing. Steve looked over at Elle, as Kayla sniffled, but smiled.

“…can we, daddy?” she murmured. WIth a chuckle, he nodded, smiling at Elle.

“Thank you, Elle.”

     After gathering up the twins, Layla secured their hands in hers, leading the way across the road and around the corner, before they headed up into one of the buildings. The twins bolted off to their playroom, as Elle led them into the bathroom, setting a towel over the closed toilet as Steve sat her down, accepting the warm, wet rag to clean up her knee, before patting it dry, and carefully covering it with a princess band-aid. Kayla grinned down at it, sniffling, before Steve leaned in, pressing a kiss to the bandage.

“How’s that, princess?”

“Thank you, daddy. Thank you, Miss Elle.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. You wanna go play with Lola and Freddie?” After a quick look to see if it was okay with Steve, Kayla nodded, taking Elle’s hand, letting the woman lead her to the living room, pointing towards the far door, the sound of the twins giggling coming through the open door.

     With a quiet thank you, Kayla hurried into the playroom, the laughter and sound of toys bringing a smile to Elle’s face, and Steve’s, as he shifted up beside her, chuckling.

“Thank you.”

“Hey, no sense in you guys ending your day earlier over a little scrape,” Elle replied, shrugging, and turning to look at him. The smile on his lips was sweet, blue eyes sparkling a bit, his light locks limp around his face.

     With a soft sigh, Elle leaned up, kissing his cheek, chuckling at the surprise on his face when she pulled back.

“…what was that for?”

“…I’ve, uh…I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while, um…”

     Steve watched her fidget, rubbing her neck, and, with a soft snicker, he tapped his finger against her chin for her to lift her head, leaning in to brush his lips against hers. With a soft moan, Elle moved her arms around his shoulders, cupping the back of his head with one hand as she kissed him back, his warm hands curling over her hips.

     Reluctantly, she pulled back, his forehead bumping hers, as she giggled softly.

“…better than I imagined,” he admitted, making her laugh a bit, cupping his jaw. For a moment, they looked at each other, before she blushed, and cleared her throat, glancing towards the play room.

“Since…they’re busy…you want some cocoa?” she asked, sliding her hands down to lace with his.

“I think cocoa sounds  _great_.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead as she blushed more, and headed to the kitchen, his body warm against hers as he followed her closely.


	19. Physical (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary** : Based on [Imagine Slowly Reintroducing Bucky To Physical Intimacy](http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/174319751718/submitted-by-anonymous), by @thefandomimagine

 

          The pillow was cool as you climbed into bed, finally, long after midnight. Bucky had gone on a mission nearly a week ago, and you had been determined to stay up tonight to see him when he got back, after he’d texted you to tell you they were on their way back. The second text, which you got less than twenty minutes ago, he’d told you he was exhausted, and he would come see you in the morning. You were upset, you really missed him, but you were too tired to care, texting him back an  _okay, I’ll see you tomorrow_  before plugging in your phone, shutting your lights off, and crawling into bed.

         You nearly screeched when the bed dipped behind you. It was still dark, you had no idea how late it was now, no idea what time it was, as you flailed trying to get away from the body behind you.

“Doll, stop, it’s me,” Bucky grumbled, catching you before you fell off the bed. You sat still, not breathing, before a deep sigh rushed off your lips.

“ _Bucky_?! You said you weren’t coming, what’re you doing here?” you asked, voice tense with nerves. You saw him shrug a bit in the dark, and rubbed at your face as you twisted to flick on your bedside light.

         He was still in his gear, but he’d discarded his boots somewhere between the door and the bed. He looked  _exhausted_ , hands tucked under his head as he blinked up at you in the sudden light. Heartrate returning to normal, you blushed, and clicked the light off, slipping back down on the bed to face him. It took a moment for your eyes to adjust, to see him in the bed in front of you, before you slowly reached out to brush his hair off his face.

         Bucky didn’t like to be touched. When you met him, when you two bumped into each other at a coffee shop - yeah, cliche, you knew it, you didn’t care - you had reached out for his arm instinctively, to apologize, but he shied away from the touch so fast you yanked your arm back, apologizing both for spilling your coffee on his shoes, and trying to touch him. After nearly bumping into him in the same place for a few weeks, something you had been informed only recently was because of Steve making him go at the same time to  _maybe_  see you again, you at least got to shake his hand.

         You two had been together eight months now. You kissed, sometimes. Held hands. Cuddling was a thing he was starting to enjoy. But you never simply initiated. If Bucky didn’t make the move to touch you, in some way, you always asked, never wanting to cross a line you couldn’t see. Bucky had enough people touching him without his permission in his life, you didn’t want to be another.

         The slightest nod of his head caught your eye, as you lowered your fingers, gingerly touching his hair and combing it behind his ear. Smiling, you shifted a little closer, lightly cupping his stubbled jaw.

“Rough mission?”

“Long. Not enough sleep.”

         You frowned, hand shifting to his shoulder. He was still reluctant to let you have anything to do with his left arm, something you’d adjusted to quickly enough. You started sitting to his right, not wanting to make him uncomfortable; hell, even in your own bed, you started sleeping on your left side, in the very rare event - like tonight - that he would sneak in and climb into bed with you.

“Plans tomorrow?” He shook his head, making you smile. “Then sleep it is. I have tomorrow off…I can make breakfast.” The soft hum was almost non-committal, and you tipped your head, frowning. “…Buck?”

“…it sounds good…can…we…” He made a soft sound, somewhere between a sigh and a groan, wriggling a bit on the bed. You couldn’t help the soft giggle, nodding.

“I tell you what…I have sweats…and a shirt that should fit you….that’s more comfortable sleeping in your gear. Change, and we can cuddle?”

         Before too long, you’re both settled back into your bed, but when Bucky began to wrap his arms around you, you hummed, and shifted, slipping your arm around his shoulder to guide his head to your chest.

“…d-doll?”

“…you wanted to cuddle…and I know you said it was just a long mission, but you sounded like there was more to it than that…” you whisper quietly.

         You never liked pushing Bucky, but you did like holding him, something he allowed himself to enjoy only when he was too tired to object. But tonight, despite hesitating, he rested his head against your chest, heartbeat soft in his ear, as you gently curled your arms around him.

         It wasn’t a conversation you two had ever actually sat down to have. You watched him, you paid attention to the things he leaned into, and the things he shied away from. God, you adored Bucky, and more often than not, you wished you could take all those nerves and fears and things that made him uncomfortable, and fix it, fix everything. And you were good, but you weren’t  _that_ good, so you settled on slowly adjusting him to sharing touch. To being physical in situations that didn’t end in hospital visits or death.

         You eased him into holding your hand by always holding it away from your side, by resting it near his when you sat by him. You eased him into hugs by slowly stepping closer to him as you two talked, by saying the words  _I could hug you right now_  until he finally chuckled and pulled you into his chest. You eased him into kisses in a similar fashion, lingering in an embrace, using the phrase  _I could kiss you_ , until he just smirked, and stole the breath right off your lips. Cuddling was easier. Date nights often ended on the couch, watching TV or a movie, something Bucky had never seen but had heard was good (or that you suggested he should see at least once). Sometimes, he curled up at your side, until you shifted so you two were lying on the couch, his head on your chest to finish the movie (or fall asleep, whichever happened first). Sometimes, he’d move around until his head was on your leg, not-so-subtly placing your hand on his neck so you could play with his hair (you loved those moments). Sometimes, if it was something you’d seen, or it was later than you were used to, your head would start to bob, and he would either pull you in against his side, or tug at your hand until your head was on his lap, and he would play with your hair (you loved those moments, too).

         It was the slowest moving relationship you had ever been in, to be honest, but you loved it. You didn’t care that you and Bucky didn’t hold hands until you had been dating for a month, that it took two months for him to hug you, nearly four for him to kiss you. You didn’t care that you two were eight months into what you deemed the  _best_  relationship in your life, and Bucky hadn’t even hinted about sex, hadn’t actually hit on you once. You wanted him to be happy, to be comfortable. You didn’t care how long that took.

         When you woke up to the sunlight pouring in the window, your bed was empty, and for a moment, you were sure you’d been so tired, you had imagined Bucky showing up in the early hours. Sighing, you pushed the blanket back, rubbing at your neck and shoulders as you headed to the kitchen, already looking forward to a cup of coffee.

         The sight of Bucky at your stove, flipping the burner off as he slid eggs onto plates already holding bacon and toast, still in the sweats and long-sleeved shirt, hair back in a bun, was not what you were expecting.

“…Buck?” Lifting his head, he smiled, putting the empty pan into the sink, and moved both plates towards the table, leaning over to kiss your cheek before retrieving the coffee cups from the counter. “What’s this?”

“I made breakfast.” You furrowed your brow, letting him guide you to the chair, before your hand pushed your hair off your face and you looked up at him.

“…why?” The second the confusion showed in his otherwise clear blue eyes, you shook your head. “It looks, and smells, fantastic, I just…I was gonna make it. I just…I’m sorry, I’ve only been awake a couple minutes, I can’t make words good.” The confusion was replaced with sparkles as he laughed, kissing your hair, and pulling his chair around to sit next to you.

“…I had a lot of time to think on this mission…and I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” You looked up, coffee cup lingering against your lips as you took a drink.

“Good things, I hope.”

“Yeah,” he chuckled, nodding. “You’ve been so patient, doll. I don’t get it. I couldn’t understand  _why_  you were being so patient with me, about touching.” You blushed, and shrugged, setting your cup down, but he reached out, curling his hand over yours to stop you before you could speak. “I mentioned it to Steve…and of course, birdbrain overheard.” You snorted, shaking your head.

“What’d they say?”

“…do you love me?” Despite the suddenly erratic beat of your heart, and the sudden rush of heat across your face, you nodded, squeezing his hand. The right answer, you decided, as soon as he smiled, something that lit up not only his face, but the whole damn room. “I love you too.” You laughed, startled and happy, eyes fluttering as he ducked in to kiss your cheek.

“You’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had Bucky, there’s no pressure, there’s no rushing. We’re moving at your speed, and I’m fine, I want that, I want you to be comfortable with this, with everything,” you told him, biting your lip. “Is that what they told you?”

“Steve said you were helping me… _slowly reintroducing me to physical intimacy_ , is how he put it,” Bucky chuckled, shaking his head.

“…I’m afraid to ask, but what’d Sam say?”

“Oh, Wilson basically said it’s amazing I managed to find someone that wasn’t asking me about sex, considering what he heard about when Stevie woke up, that was a Big Thing the women wanted with him.” You snorted, blushing as you covered your face, before shaking your head.

“Look…you had a lot of years on the wrong end of  _physical_ , Buck, and yeah…yeah, Steve’s right. It hurts when you shy away from touch, but I  _understand_  why you would,” you promised, squeezing his hand, “which is why I’ve been going slow. I want you to want it, I want it to be okay that I touch you like I do.” He leaned over, lips soft on your cheek as he nodded.

“For future reference, you don’t have to ask anymore…I like it, when you hold my hand, and you touch my hair, and you hug me.” You smiled, cheeks still rosy, and nodded, tilting your head to kiss him gently. The curve of his lips made the kiss hard to nail, but it didn’t matter, as he pulled back, his left hand very carefully reaching up to cup your jaw. “…I’m still working on this.”

“As long as it takes,” you promise, squeezing his hand, before you both turned towards the food in front of you. After a bite of egg, you glanced up at him, and reached out gently, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. “Um. For the record, though, Bucky,” you started, leaning back in your chair as you reached for your coffee. He looked over, curious, chewing at the bite of toast. “…just because I’m not  _asking_  you about sex, doesn’t mean I’m not  _interested_  in sex. You’re literally the hottest guy I’ve  _ever_  seen, so whenever you’re ready, I’m ready.”

         Putting your cup down, you speared a bite of egg between your lips, humming softly as you ate. It took you a moment to realize Bucky wasn’t moving, or eating, or making any sound, and, frowning, you swallowed, glancing up at him. The sight of his dilated pupils made your breath catch.

“…Buck?”

“…you were just waiting for me?” You nodded slowly, eyes darting down as he pushed his chair back from the table, running a hand over his face. “…so…what if I…said I’ve just been waiting for you, and I lost count of how many times in the last eight months I dreamt about fucking you into the mattress? How many times I wondered if I could make you scream my name? How many times I could make you cum before  _I ran out of stamina_?”

         The soft moan that rumbled out of your chest was enough of an answer, as he scooped you out of your seat, and carried you down the hall to your room.

         Turns out, he could, and you were so blissed out after the first three times, you lost count of how many more he pulled out of you before he collapsed against you.


	20. Happily (Steve Rogers)

**Summary:** Based on [Imagine Being Reunited With Steve Finally After All The Years He Spent In Hiding](http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/172738739214/submitted-by-anonymous), by [@thefandomimagine](https://tmblr.co/mQ9OW6y_DeSLgiFhvBwl0Ng)

 

              You honestly thought you were never going to see Steve again. After the destruction of his relationship with Tony, after the collapse of the Avengers, the only thing you’d heard from him was a letter that you found slipped under your door on your way out for work. A letter, that promised that he loved you, but that he had to leave, it was the only way. You had been so  _angry_  and so  _hurt_ , that you nearly tore up the letter, forcing yourself to shove it into a drawer and pretend you had thrown it out, instead. 

              It had been  _years_  since you got that note. You changed jobs, you changed apartments. You didn’t want to change anything, at first, you wanted everything to stay the same, in case Steve came back, in case something happened and he came back to you. But after the first year, your boss laid everyone off, deciding it was his time to retire and barely giving a second thought to his employees. Within a few months, you had another job, and had to downgrade to a smaller place to match your smaller income. By the end of the following year, you had quit your new job for a fuck list of reasons, packed everything up, and left the city behind you. Too many memories, you had to get out.

              The small town life was actually really nice. You took a job at town hall, a Monday through Friday gig, and helped out at the library on Saturdays. Despite how much you loved the city, you adored this little place.

              Your phone rang just often enough that you didn’t think twice when you answered it, regardless of if you knew the number. So when it went off as you left the library, you smiled over at the librarian as she locked up, answering it.

“Hello?”

“…god, you are the most beautiful sound in the world.”

               You were  _sure_  your heart stopped when that sweet, smooth, familiar voice filtered into your ear. Smile fading from your lips, you turned away from the librarian, moving a little ways down the street as you furrowed your brow.

“…who is this?” you asked, even though you knew the answer. When his laugh bubbled sheepishly in your ear, you simultaneously wanted to shout and cry.

“Sweetheart…”

“No, no, only person who can call me that  _took off_  three years ago and left me without a  _reason_ , just that it was the  _only way_. Couldn’t come in and see me, couldn’t tell me to my  _face_ , just  _left_ ,” you snapped, forcing your voice to stay low. You’d been in this town over six months, they’d never seen you angry. Frustrated, sure, that was normal for everyone now and then, but not  _angry_ , and right that moment, you felt very angry.

               But the sound of Steve’s chuckle, soft even though the phone, made something in your chest splinter, and you ducked your head, moving to your car just down the block, leaning against the trunk as you covered your eyes.

“You left me,” you murmured, breath shaky, as he sighed in your ear.

“I know…and I don’t deserve you, baby, but…but please, gimme a chance to explain everything, okay?” he asked you, hopefully.

               As much as you hated to admit it, you’d practiced telling him no, telling him to go suck an egg, telling him off, since you realized he really wasn’t coming back. But god, hearing him beg in your ear made all your resolve slip away, and you slumped forward, butt resting on your bumper as you sighed.

“… _fine_.”

“Can I buy you coffee first?”

               You lifted your head, confused, ready to point out that you weren’t in the city anymore, when you saw him. It took you a second to realize, his hair longer than you’d ever seen it, jaw covered by a thick beard. He was partway down the block, just far enough that you knew he’d been watching since you left the library, not wanting you to see him.

               All that anger was gone the second you realized it was him, as he made his way towards you slowly enough to give you time to decide. Swallowing hard, you put your phone in your pocket, making your way onto the sidewalk, and starting towards him. His lips quirked up as he hung up the call, and slid his phone away in the pocket of his jeans, carefully starting towards you again.

“Sweetheart,” he started gently, as you got close enough to hear him.

“…I heard about the accords,” you told him, watching him sigh, and nod. “Did you sign them?”

“No.” You knew Steve well enough to know that answer.

“Is that why you ran?”

“…that was a very big part of it, yeah.  _None of it_  was to get away from you. If I stayed, they would have arrested me, and honestly, there’s a good chance they still might, I just don’t know, and I don’t care right now, I’m really tired of running.” You swallowed, biting your lip as you came to a stop a car length away from him.

“…what other reason?”

“…I had to protect Bucky.”

               You had been with Steve for over a year, he’d talked about Bucky often. His best friend, his brother. Every story, you wish you could have met Bucky, seeing how much he meant to Steve. After hearing about what really happened to Bucky, your heart broke for the man you loved, wishing you could snap your fingers and fix everything. You didn’t know he’d found Bucky, you didn’t know much of anything that happened after the incident in Lagos. He had texted you when they came back to the compound, to tell you he wasn’t sure when they’d be allowed to leave, but you didn’t hear from him again until that note was slipped under your door.

               You had wanted to be  _so fucking angry_  about everything, but after hearing about what happened in Lagos, and then again in Vienna, and the accords, and now, now finding out about Bucky, all that anger fell away, and you felt the heavy weight in your chest, the tears finally slipping free of your eyes.

“…doll, I’m sorry…I know I should have handled it better, but I was just…” He made a few soft sounds, unable to choose the right words, but god, you didn’t care. Instead, you sniffled, and shook your head to stop him.

“Are you still running?”

“…no.”

“…are you okay?” you asked hopefully, as he nodded his head. “…are…are you still…” You scrunched your face up, before sighing. “Are you still my Steve?”

“Til the end of time.”

               Without wasting another second, you jolted forward, throwing your arms around his shoulders as he caught you about the waist, spinning you as you buried your face against his neck. One hand tangled in your hair as he pulled you as close as he possibly could, groaning softly as you held onto him.

“I missed you so much, sweetheart,and I am so sorry, I promise to make everything up to you.”

“How could I  _possibly_  be mad if you’re  _here_? And safe? And mine?” you whimper, fighting the urge to cry as he put your feet back on the sidewalk, both hands moving to cup your face as he shifted back just enough to lean down and press the sweetest kiss to your forehead. “Do I get to keep you?”

“You’re stuck with me til you throw me out, love.” You laughed, wiping the tears off your face as you pulled him into a tight embrace once more.

“I hope you can deal with forever, Rogers.”

“ _Happily_.”


	21. Give Me A Spark (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary** : Based on [Imagine Kissing Bucky For The First Time After You Are Both Nearly Killed While Going After HYDRA](http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/175995996478/submitted-by-anonymous), by @thefandomimagine

 

          It should have been a simple mission. Tony had taken the helm for recon, assured everyone the mission was an in-and-out, easily handled by two people, so long as one was a super soldier. With Steve already busy elsewhere, Bucky was the only one left, more willing to go after finding out the place was a HYDRA base, that housed information about remaining secret bases that could topple a lot of HYDRA at once. With him going, it was almost obvious you should go, too. Normally, it was Natasha or Steve on missions with Bucky, merely because of how familiar they were with each other.

         But you not only spoke three languages in addition to English, you also had a sweet and calm demeanor that drew Bucky in,  and could manipulate fire. Manipulate, not create, something you had to repeatedly remind people. (You finally gave up also adding the part that you could  _technically_  turn a spark into fire, because very few people could understand how it was different from creating fire. It was just exhausting.)

         But instead?

          _Fuck_. Instead, you were both stuck in the middle of the base, short on ammo (which Bucky was going to fucking murder someone for not restocking in the jet, despite you pointing out that neither of you had checked it before leaving, either), and no fire. And, of course, a bullet wound in your side, which, at the very least, wasn’t life-threatening. At least, you hoped it wasn’t, though you kept insisting to Bucky that you were fine. The HYDRA operatives, of which there were  _so many more_  than Tony had promised, were surrounding you both, as you glanced at Bucky, fighting to hide the worry you could feel. But the way Bucky looked at you, and shook his head, you knew you failed.

“…how much do you have left?” you murmured, as Bucky tipped his gun, sighing.

“Less than half a clip…These fuckers are way too smart, they had t’know you were comin’,” he huffed, shaking his head. When you frowned, confused, he pointed to the very obvious wooden floor - something you certainly couldn’t use to make a spark. You glanced around, knowing the walls were cement, but, also knowing they were too far to get to in time.

“…how could they know? Only we knew…and the team.” Bucky shook his head.

“No clue…no fucking clue,” he sighed, dropping his head. You hated seeing Bucky so frustrated, it was the closest you’d come to seeing him seem so  _defeated_  since he came back from Wakanda, his HYDRA programming removed. It broke your heart, seeing him like that.

         Bucky was one of your favorite people on the team, one of your closest friends. You adored him, it’s why you were so happy when he was drawn to your personality. You two would order food in and tease Sam some nights, sit near each other during movie nights - sometimes he would sit on the floor in front of you and let you braid his hair, if he was tired of how it looked, tired of messing with it for the night.

         You hadn’t found the strength to admit it yet, but, you had completely fallen for Bucky Barnes. But he was your friend, and you were sure it was utterly in your head, so you didn’t mention it, tried not to make it obvious.

         With a sigh, you reached out, touching his arm, as he lifted his head to see you.

“We have to make a run for it, Buck, if we stay here, we’re going to die.” He glanced at your side, like a knee-jerk reaction, but you shook your head, frowning. “I promise that will fine. Maybe a couple stitches, it didn’t even go in, it just grazed.” You chuckled when he still looked at you skeptically, your eyes rolling as you touched the torn vest over his abdomen. “Not all of us are super soldiers, Barnes, who heal in rapid form.” Despite the chuckle, he nodded, eyes falling to where you were still touching him. He shifted, then, almost like a distraction, pulling you close to peer around beside you and see how far was between you both and the door.

“…doll, I don’t have enough to cover us to the door…if we run, we’re gonna get shot, that’s a kill box.” You curled in, as his arm wrapped about your waist, thumping your head on his shoulder. The cold metal on your forehead almost startled you, having briefly forgotten about his left arm - you were distracted, it could be forgiven.

         But it made you jerk upright, eyes catching his in surprise.

“…what?”

“Your arm…Bucky, your arm, you can…you can give me a spark,” you whispered. As he opened his mouth to object, you moved your hands, yanking his knife out of the sheath on his leg. “Metal. Metal.  _We_  have the metal, all you have to do is give me a spark.” He studied your face for a second before you caught a slight flush on his cheeks, and he nodded,

“Tell me when you’re ready,” he insisted.

         You were  _terrified_ , but after a few calming breaths, you met his eye, and nodded.

“Do it.”

         With a nod, he shifted his gun into her hand, glancing around and extending his arm before striking the vibranium with his blade. After a few strikes, you threw up your hand, the spark turning into a small flame. Bucky quickly sheathed his knife, and grabbed the gun, eyes focused on you.

         The way the light danced on your face, the focus in your eyes, as serious as the moment was, he couldn’t help but smile a bit, watching you grow the flame, and split it, one in either hand.

“Ready?” he asked, cocking the gun, and positioning it.

“…yeah…yeah, I’m ready,” you replied, nodding with determination.

         With a smirk, you turned, lighting the crate you two were hiding behind, waiting a few seconds for the wood to burn a little, grow, before you grew the flame in your other hand, and twisted, growing it and throwing it towards the agents that were shooting at you both again. Bucky emptied his clip halfway to the door, but you kept grabbing fire from the crate, burning the agents around you both, taking them down and blocking the ones you might miss from seeing either of you.

         They might not have been able to see, but by the time you both made it out, another bullet struck you both. You forced the pain away, rushing towards the jet. Bucky was grateful that Stark had it completely ready with FRIDAY as the autopilot, when the doors shut the second you were both on board, jet lifting off the ground and heading back towards the compound.

“Buck,” you groaned, dropping onto the seat against the wall of the jet. He turned, ignoring the ache in his shin where they shot him, scowling as you grabbed your shoulder, wincing.

“…shit, doll, you got shot,” he groaned, darting towards you, and helping you pull off your shirt, hands gentle as he slid the fabric off your shoulder. Sure enough, he saw that, yes, your original wound was a graze - thank god - but this wasn’t. This was low, more inward. Risky. Dangerous. “Fuck.”

“Just put the pressure on it,” you begged him, huffing. “We can’t do anything until we get back.”

“FRIDAY! Call ahead, make sure someone is there, she’s been shot, we need assistance.”

“ _Right away, Sergeant Barnes_.”

“Buck,” you sighed, wincing as your good hand grabbed your shirt, hooking it over the gunshot. “Pressure.”

“You got shot, doll, this is a lot of pressure,” he grumbled, fighting a smile as you laughed, even as he made sure there wasn’t an exit wound and used your shirt to apply pressure. “This is a bad shot, not a time for jokes.”

“No, I actually think this is the best time for jokes. Because I’ll be fine,” you promised, hoping you sounded more certain than you felt. But he just shook his head, studying your arm as he held pressure, looking away just to ask FRIDAY how long before you made it back.

         He swore softly when she replied with  _57 minutes_ , but you sighed, free hand coming up to shakily comb through his messy dark locks. Bucky furrowed his brow, turning to see you curiously, as you smiled softly.

“I’m gonna be fine…okay? We’re gonna be fine.”

“Doll, this is serious,” he reminded you, but he didn’t sound frustrated, he just sounded desperate, desperate for you to be okay. You bit your lip, nodding.

“I know…I know, but…I’m gonna be fine.”

“How do you know, though?” he murmured, as you moved your fingers over his ear and cupped his jaw.

“ _Sergeant Barnes, Doctors Banner and Cho are ready for your arrival at the compound, but they are on the line for you_.” He frowned, turning his head.

“Okay.”

“ _Sergeant Barnes_ ,” came the female voice, before he sighed.

“Call me Bucky?” he called.

“ _Hey, Bucky, uh, it’s Bruce. Look, FRIDAY said Y/N was shot_?”

“Yeah, in the shoulder, it’s a lower shot, and it’s still inside.”

“Bucky got shot in the shin,” you added, shaking your head at him as he glared at you. For a moment, there was silence, before Bruce cleared his throat.

“ _Okay, guys, listen. We’re ready for you both, but you’re still almost an hour out, and that’s not a good thing, especially if either wound is bad, you know? But Tony’s got that nanotech…remember, Y/N? It should be on board, if you can stay still, use the nanos to stop the bleeding, and we’ll take care of everything when you land._ ”

“Bruce! You’re brilliant!” He and Cho laughed on the line, as you patted Bucky’s arm, and pointed to the cabinet behind him.

         It just looked like a pen, but you motioned for Bucky to bring it to you, using it first to seal the wound on your shoulder, before the one on your side, before making Bucky hike up his pant leg to do the same for him. You were both still sore, but there wasn’t anymore bleeding, and, after putting the nanos back, Bucky tore your shirt into a sling (“Oh, stop it, I’ll get you another one, this is more important.” “I’m shirtless!”). He looked at you, having forgotten that, yes, yes you  _were_ , and blushed, as you shook your head.

         Almost without a thought, Bucky set the remnants of your shirt on your thigh, stripping off his vest and dropping it to the floor, before pulling his tank off, and gingerly sliding it on you, fingers brushing your sides as you blushed.

         The second your head was through the neck hole, you reached out, fingers against his chin.

“Doll?” he asked, brow raised, but he let you guide you in by the pressure of your finger.

“My hero, Buck.”

“…couldn’t have done it without you.”

“ _I_  couldn’t have done it without  _you_ , either, Buck,” you promised, meeting his eye hopefully, before he closed the distance and kissed you soundly, both hands cupping your face.

         Moaning softly into the kiss, you slid your fingers to tangle in his hair, pulling him closer as his tongue brushed the seam of your lips, waiting until your opened to him to swirl his tongue against yours. You whined, then, and he pulled back, forehead thumping gently against yours as you both caught your breath.

“Took you long enough,” you murmured, blushed as he chuckled.

“Don’t start with me, or I won’t ask you to join me for dinner,  _after_  you get fixed up.”

“You aren’t cooking, Buck, you got shot, too. Twice,” you reminded him, frowning as he lifted his head to meet his eye.

“Are you seriously going to argue with me now? Maybe I shoulda waited to kiss you until…I don’t know, some other time,” he huffed, but you gripped his hair, frowning.

“Too late, you already did it,” you pointed out, worry easing as he smiled at you, dragging his thumb over your bottom lip, pupils dilating before your eyes.

“…Yeah…yeah, I did, didn’t I,” he murmured, meeting you in the middle for another, more desperate kiss.

         If Steve and Sam hadn’t been waiting to help you and Bucky to see Banner and Cho, you were sure it wasn’t going to stop at a kiss.

         Although you two were going to laugh at Sam’s over-exaggerated shouts at the sight of you two grinding against his each other in the seat for a very long time.


	22. I Always Wanna Kiss You (Steve Rogers)

**Summary** : Based on [Imagine Steve Asking You To Pose For Him](http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/173750684122/submitted-by-anonymous), by [@thefandomimagine](https://tmblr.co/mQ9OW6y_DeSLgiFhvBwl0Ng)

 

       The sound of the book hitting the glass table made you look over from the kitchen, a frown on your lips. Steve flopped back on the couch, hands scrubbing down his face, as he groaned, and leaned back, head tilted to stare up at the ceiling. Quickly drying your hands, and leaving the rest of your dishes in the sink, you padded into the room, leaning against the arm of the couch.

“…what’s up, Rogers?” He turned his head to see you, tired blue eyes finding you in the shaded room.

“…nothing,” he huffed, shaking his head. With a soft laugh, you threw the dish towel at him, and lowered yourself to the empty spot beside him.

“That was definitely not a  _nothing_  response.” Catching sight of the sketchbook, you frowned, picking it up off the table. “Trouble drawing?”

“No,” he answered quickly, snatching it from your hands. You squawked, startled, as he blushed. “…sorry…I’m just…having trouble with what I wanna draw.”

“…can I help?” you offered. You rarely knew what Steve was drawing until he was finished, but you always offered your help. He pretty much always turned you down, with a smile, and a pat on the arm, but you had never seen him so frustrated with his sketches.

“No…no, you…no,” he replied, shaking his head as he stood up, grabbed his pencil, and left.

      You sat on the couch for a moment, stunned, before dropping your head, and sighing.

      It was hardly a secret that you and Steve liked each other as more than friends, but no one could quite understand why neither of you had made that step. Sometimes, you weren’t sure either, to be honest, as you made your way back to the kitchen to finish the dishes. But ultimately, you knew. You were friends, you lived in the compound together. The last thing that anyone needed was for something to go wrong, for the relationship to sour and everyone have to deal with the aftermath.

      You just wished your friendship with Steve was the same as it had always been. When you realized he had a crush on you, you felt relaxed, more comfortable, you realized that even if you  _did_  actually admit your feelings, it was okay, because he had them too. But Steve seemed to get  _more_  nervous around you, if that was even possible. The two of you still talked, were still clearly friends, but if it just felt more like, if he didn’t  _need_  to be in the room with you, he left.

      It sucked.

      After finishing cleaning up, you dried your hands, and, huffing, headed up to Steve’s floor. You were tired of him always bolting if he didn’t need to be around you. Climbing off the elevator, you shook the nerves off your fingers before knocking at his door.

“Steve?”

“….Y/N?” he called, before opening the door, brow furrowed. “What’s going on?”

“…why do you leave?” The frown on his lips made you sigh, and shake your head. “If you don’t have to be in a room with me anymore, Steve, you always leave. I just…I thought we were friends, so I don’t know what I did wrong.”

      Features smoothing out, Steve moved away from the door, letting you in as he sighed.

“You didn’t do  _anything_  wrong, I just…when I’m with you, doll, I just…” he started, blushing a bit as he rubbed his neck. “I know you know how I feel…I just don’t want you think anything has to happen…and you always look so pretty, and you always wanna sit by me, and I just wanna kiss you, and I don’t want you to think you have to kiss me, and I panic.”

      You blinked at him, before laughing softly, surprised.

“…Steve, I always wanna kiss you,” you admitted shyly, smiling as his eyes lit up.

“…yeah?” With a nod, you took the hand he reached towards you, shuffling close to him before leaning up and kissing his cheek.

“…will you tell me what you were trying to draw?” you asked, hopeful, as he laughed, cupping your face.

“I was trying to draw you, but you kept moving and the angle wasn’t good, and I’ve been having trouble drawing  _anything_  lately, it’s really frustrating,” Steve replied, eyes dropping to your lips, falling shut as you leaned up to brush your lips against his.

      His lips were barely on yours and the bolt of lightning shot through your body, stealing your breath as you pressed in closer. Steve felt his stomach swoop at the kiss, eyes squeezing closed, before he (reluctantly) pulled back, forehead resting against yours.

“…wow,” you laughed breathlessly, as he smiled dumbly, nodding. Studying your face for a moment, you saw the focus in his eyes as he pulled back, thumb dragging across your cheek. “…Steve?”

“…can…you can say no, but…would you pose for me?” he asked, and you realized the sparkle in his eyes was determination, inspiration. Blushing profusely, you nodded, giggling as he rushed for his sketchbook and pencil.

“…h-how do you want me?” Steve looked up, surprised at the question, before it was his turn to blush.

“…is it too forward to get you on my bed?” he asked sheepishly.

      The nerves broke as you laughed, leaning up to kiss his cheek, before climbing onto his bed, following his direction, before he pulled his chair up beside the bed to draw you. You sat still, leaning back against the headboard, pillow in your lap as you looked to the side out the window. Peeking at him out of the corner of your eye, you smiled, loving how focused he was when he finally got started. You stayed silent for several minutes, the room filled only with the sounds of the pencil scratching across the paper.

“…Steve?” you asked gently, waiting to hear a hum in response before smiling. “For the record…all you ever had to do what ask, to get me on your bed.”

      You burst out laughing at the sound of the pencil snapping as he pressed it too hard against the paper.


	23. I'll Be Right Here (Bucky Barnes)

**Summary** : Based upon “[Imagine sharing one final kiss with Bucky before he is put into cryo](http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/174222676373/submitted-by-anonymous)” by [@thefandomimagine](https://tmblr.co/mQ9OW6y_DeSLgiFhvBwl0Ng)

 

          You hated the white cryo tube in the middle of the room. You hated it with the white hot heat of a thousand suns.

         You never used to have anything against the idea of cryogenics. It was a fascinating topic of research and discussion, and the idea of being to able to slip someone under for extended periods of time without them aging, so you could help them at a future date, was amazing.

         But that was before. Before Romania. Before Bucky. Before you fell in love.

         It was before.

         Now, the cryo tube was going to be taking him from you. Yes, you knew he would be safe - you had met Shuri, and T’Challa, you knew that he was going to be in amazingly talented and capable hands. But he would be away from you. He would, in a way, be alone again. And you hated the tube because it was what was going to keep him from you, or, really, keep you from him.

         You glanced away from the tube, as Steve entered the room, meeting his eye for a moment as he passed you on his way to Bucky a few feet away.

“You sure about this?” he asked, hands stuffed in the pockets of his khakis. Bucky exhaled through his nose, eyes catching yours just before you turned away again.

“…I can’t trust my own mind. So, until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head, I think going back under’s the best thing…for everybody…”

         You turned your eyes to him again, seeing Steve nod out of the corner of your eye, before the blonde shot a glance back at you. You liked Steve, he was a good man, and he was smart. With another nod as he looked at Bucky, Steve moved away from the table, and you sighed, shuffling towards him.

“I know you’re mad, doll,” Bucky started, but you shook your head to stop him.

“I’m not mad…I just…I don’t like this. I get it,” you promised, eyes dropping as his large hand curled around yours. “I get it, I promise I do, but…I haven’t…really been away from you.” 

         He barely had to tug for you to step between his knees, his hand releasing yours to slide around your waist, palm flat against your back as you wrapped both your arms around his shoulders. He buried his head against your chest as your fingers combed through his hair, the sound of your heartbeat so calming that you felt him clench his hand against your back, to keep himself focused.

“I’ll be okay,” he insisted, finally, the words soft against the fabric of your shirt. Really, it was his shirt, one you’d stolen from him nearly a year ago during laundry day and that he’d never taken back. Looks so much better on you, doll, he’d snickered then, making you blush. You kissed the top of his head, fighting the urge to sniffle, as you sighed.

“I’m going to be here when you wake up, okay?” you vowed softly, running your hand over the back of his head. He lifted his head, surprise barely masked, as he curled his hand over your hip, fingers squeezing gently against the skin.

“…you gonna wait for me, doll?” he teased, but you could tell he meant the question by the slight furrow of his brow. Lips ticking up just a little, you nodded, sliding your hands to cup his bearded jaw.

“I will wait for you every single day, James Barnes,” you promised sincerely, pressing your lips to his forehead as his eyes fell shut.

         His breath caught in his throat at the amount of love you showed him in that moment, the amount of love you always showed him, and for a brief moment he debated changing his mind. But he knew he couldn’t. He knew he had to do this, if for nothing else, to keep you safe in the end. You were lucky enough to not be there when Zemo triggered him, he didn’t want to think about what could have happened to you if you had been.

         The doctors finished prepping him shortly, as you two leaned together in an embrace you didn’t want to leave. But when they told you they were ready to put him under, you bit your lip, and stepped back, helping him to his feet.

         You lingered, watching them position him inside the tube, their hands quick and sure as they secured him inside. You never had to say anything, Steve stopped them from closing the tube, and glanced at you with a soft nod. The blush warmed your face as you stepped up to him, fingers soft on his arm, as he rolled his head to see you.

“I’ll see you when I wake up, doll.” You laughed softly, free hand cupping his face.

“I’ll be here when you wake up,” you promised, studying his eyes one more time. “…I love you.”

“…I love you too,” he murmured, as you dragged your thumb across his cheek. Steve looked down at his feet, the bare emotion in the words off his friends’ lips almost more than he could take as he stood there, but neither you nor Bucky noticed. With one more small smile, you leaned in, capturing his lips with your own in a soft but loving kiss.

         As you pulled back, and dragged your nose against his, Bucky smiled softly at you, a look you had grown accustomed to on the rare lazy morning, and over coffee, a look he gave you when he needed you to know that everything was okay, no matter how things looked otherwise. It made your heart skip as you nodded, and reluctantly stepped away from him, draping your arms around your chest, fingers light on your lips.

         With a soft sigh, Bucky turned his head forward again, smiling at Steve, before he relaxed in place, eyes falling closed as they closed the tube around him.

“…are you okay?” Steve murmured, watching as they turned on the tube, and put Bucky under.

“…I will be.” He nodded, before finally turning his eyes towards you.

“I spoke to T’Challa, before I came in here. He said arrangements can be made for you to stay, if you want to stay here for him.” You blinked a few times, the words slipping by you at first, before you looked up at him, almost surprised.

“…really?” Steve nodded, reaching out to gently squeeze your shoulder.

“Absolutely. It’s up to you, but I think, and he agrees, that having a familiar face here, for Bucky…will help the healing when he wakes up.” You barely knew Steve, except through the things Bucky told you as he remembered them, and the stories you read when you looked him up yourself, but in that moment, you were grateful he was there with you, as you nodded, and glanced over at Bucky, peacefully resting inside the tube.

“I would like that very much…thank you, Steve.”


	24. Will You Come Home? (Steve Rogers)

**Summary:** Based on [Imagine complimenting Steve on his beard](http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/163371077948/submitted-by-anonymous-you-really-like-it-i), by [@thefandomimagine](https://tmblr.co/mQ9OW6y_DeSLgiFhvBwl0Ng)

 

        It was strange, sitting across from Steve again. The last time you had seen him, he was going back to the tower, to check on Wanda and the others. He had texted that he had gone to Europe, for Peggy’s funeral. But everything beyond that was only what you had seen on the news, what Pepper had been willing to mention when you managed to get in touch with  _someone_ at the tower. It was little. It wasn’t enough. 

        But he was back, now. Back in New York, back at the tower, back in your life, seated directly opposite you at the little diner on the corner that constantly echoed with the banging of dishes and dinging of the service bell, but not enough to be horrendous. Your cup steamed in front of you as you took your eyes off the near-stranger across from you, hesitantly reaching for the cream to lighten the bitter drink.

“…if I could have done things different, sweetheart, I…”

“I know,” you sighed, shaking your head. You weren’t just saying that to make him feel better. You really did know. You’d had a lot of time to think things over, you’d gone through your Stages of Grief, and you’d finally managed to settle on a feeling of understanding when he had reached out and invited you for breakfast.

        His large hand found its way across the table, fingers lingering just shy of your own, just enough for you to look up, and then raise your eyes to his. God you missed those eyes, the soft way he always looked at you. Slowly, you felt your lips curve, and saw the moment he noticed it, the way the tension started to ease from his frame.

“You look amazing.” You laughed, startled, and shook your head.

“…thank you. You don’t look half bad yourself, Captain.”

“Ugh. It’s just Steve, sweetheart,” he insisted, shaking his head, lips curled into a smile anyways. Your fingers twitched, before brushing over his, the feeling almost like coming home.

“…how long are you back?”

“Indefinitely. Bucky is settling in. Tony and I are going to take some time but we’re happy to work on it. Everything is getting back to normal.” Steve shrugged, nudging his coffee cup out of the way, before doing the same with yours, so he could reach for your other hand, too. Two years ago, you would have rolled your eyes at him, but you didn’t even hesitate, now, to slide your hand onto the cold table top, letting him curl his fingers around yours.

“And…is there someone in your life?” you asked him quietly, eyes dropping to his fingers as he sighed.

“Only if you let me. I know I should have done things differently, but I just didn’t have time to sit down and discuss with you…I knew you’d understand, but I didn’t know how much time I was going to get to save Bucky…and then everything just kept getting worse.” You chuckled softly, nodding as you squeezed his hands.

“I know.”

        For a minute, the two of you were silent, his eyes studying your features, committing every curve of your face to his memory as though that image didn’t keep him company in the dark, your eyes focused on his hands, your fingertips brushing over his to refamiliarize yourself with how he felt.

“…I really missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he promised. WHen you looked up at him, he knew, and, reluctantly releasing one hand, he plucked a few bills from his pocket, dropping them to the table, before standing and helping you to your feet.

        The two of you slipped out of the diner, into the crisp autumn air, but as you turned to see him, you couldn’t help yourself, your arms wrapping around his waist as you buried your face in his throat, the coarse hairs of his beard tickling your skin. Steve held you tight, tipping his head to kiss your hair, rubbing his hands along your back. The sound of the city enveloped you both, but neither of you spoke, neither of you moved, hell, you barely breathed, basking in the feeling of each other for the first time in years.

        With another soft kiss to your hair, Steve shifted, letting you stand upright, and move your hands to cup his face.

“…will you come home?”

“I hoped you would ask,” he admitted quietly, smiling sheepishly as you grinned, scratching your fingers over his jaw.

“By the way.” You moved one hand to his hip, the other still rubbing across his beard gently. “The beard looks really nice, Steve.”

“You think so?” You nodded, sliding your hand around his waist and letting your other hand tuck into your pocket as you nestled into his side, his arm around your shoulder to pull you in close.

“Definitely. I loved my clean-cut soldier, but…there’s something really nice…really primal, about you with a beard, and longer hair,” you admitted shyly.

        You couldn’t see the dumb smile on his lips, but you could feel the way he puffed out his chest just a little, and drew you in closer. You certainly weren’t complaining.


	25. I Thought I Was Dreaming (Bucky Barnes) (SMUT)

**Pairing:**  Bucky Barnes x female!Reader

**Warnings** : Smut (fingering, handjob)

 

          Nightmares weren’t unusual for Bucky. He’d been having them since he got out of Hydra, although the deprogramming in Wakanda at least made them less common. You noticed it almost more than he did, considering your room was on the other side of the wall from his, well aware when he woke up screaming, woke up shouting, instead of sleeping through the night. After joining the Avengers, once SHIELD was taken apart, you became friends with Steve, with Sam, comfortable with them in ways you hadn’t been comfortable with people in a long time. The rest of the team, you were alright with, but still quiet.

         But Bucky?

         As soon as Bucky had come to the tower, you found yourself drawn to him. He was quiet, with everyone but Steve - and, sometimes, Sam - but you were patient, sitting beside him, talking to him quietly, making sure you didn’t startle him. You talked to Steve a lot, about Bucky’s favorite things - books, music - and left things outside his room for him in small bags, like books and records, and some movies you thought he might like, too.

         It took a few weeks, but Bucky started to warm up to you, sitting closer to you in the living room, talking to you in the kitchen, hell, he even helped you spar in the gym a couple times. You weren’t surprised when you realized you’d fallen for him, but you kept it to yourself as much as you could, not wanting Bucky to stop being your friend. There were a few things about Bucky you let go without mentioning - when he got grouchy, and snappy, when he was having a bad day. They happened, and he was completely entitled to them, so instead of calling him on it, you would give him space, and when he came back, head down and sheepish, you just smiled at him, and touched his right arm, and talked to him as if nothing had happened.

         But laying in your room, and hearing his nightmares through the wall, you couldn’t act like they weren’t happening, not now. With a shake of your head, you pushed yourself out from under your blankets, and slipped into the hall, moving down to his door, and knocking. When he didn’t answer, you sighed.

“FRIDAY? Is Bucky awake?”

_“No, he’s having a nightmare.”_

“Please let me in.” The click of the door told you it was open, and you pushed, watching Bucky thrash on the bed in front of you. “Bucky?  _Bucky_ ,” you called his name, moving towards the end of the bed.

         You threw your hand in the direction of the bedside lamp, turning it on, before stepping back as Bucky sat upright, shouting sharply, chest heaving, as his wild eyes shot around the room, before finally landing on you.

“…Bucky, it’s me, c’mon.” He blinked, panting, before you saw the recognition in his eyes, and he groaned, flopping back on the bed as he covered his face. “Hey, it’s okay.”

“Did I wake you up?” he asked, voice gravelly, and you sighed, rounding the bed to sit beside him, hand light on his right wrist.

“No, I was up reading. Bucky, hey…you’re okay,” you promised, wrapping your hands around his right hand as he moved it off his eyes, head falling to the side to see you. “You’re okay.”

“…I’m sorry, doll.” You shook your head, smiling comfortingly.

“Nothing to apologize for.” You reached up, brushing his hair off his face with a soft breath. “Nightmares?” you asked quietly, as he sighed. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“…I just….you don’t need that weight in your head, doll,” he replied, rubbing a hand over his face, and rolling on his side to see you. “I’m sorry I woke you.”

“You didn’t,” you insisted with a small laugh. “I promise. Besides, even if you  _did_ , I don’t care, I’d rather come be sure you’re okay.” Bucky looked up, curious, but smiled softly.

“…thanks.” You rubbed his side gently, smiling back, and for a moment, the two of you were quiet, until he sighed. “You should go back to bed.”

“…are you gonna go back to sleep?” you asked, curious.

“…probably not.” You were well aware that Bucky hadn’t slept much lately, and knowing he was going to stay awake didn’t sit well, as you shook your head. “What?”

“You gotta sleep, Buck. I can stay in here with you.” He huffed, shifting to sit up.

“Doll, I can’t ask that of you, you got your own room and you got stuff t’do tomo-” You shook your head, holding your hand up to stop him, before reaching up to fix your hair.

“You aren’t asking, I’m offering. I’m staying. You gotta try to sleep, I’ll wake you up if you have another nightmare.” Bucky looked hesitant, but, after a few seconds, appreciative, before moving to pull the blanket back for you.

         Bucky’s breathing was soft as you both slept, but when it starts coming in pants, and he started whining, gasping, it woke you, and you frowned, shifting.

“ _No…stop…st-stop_ …” he begged, shaking his head, flailing a bit against the bed.

“Bucky? Bucky, wake up,” you spoke, rolling towards him, splaying your hand on his chest. He gasped brokenly, but his eyes opened, hesitating before he looked over to see you. You rubbed your hand over his chest, feeling his breathing steady again, and smiled softly, hopeful. “You okay?”

         You didn’t expect his hand to tangle in your hair as he pulled you in, capturing your lips with his almost roughly. You whimpered, startled, but when his lips slid against yours, you moaned softly, kissing him back, shifting and cupping his stubbled jaw, parting your lips against his. The feel of his tongue slipping against yours made you press closer to him, tangling your foot over his to distract yourself from the warmth rushing through your system.

         In a breath, he pulled you into his lap, both hands cupping your head, tilting you to the side as he dragged his lips to your throat as you moaned, clenching your free hand in the bedding. You and Bucky were friends, flirting a couple times, but this? This was  _not_  something you ever expected. His lips were so soft against yours, warm from sleep, as you rolled your hips against his, making you both gasp, his hands grazing down your sides to grip your hips, before flipping you onto your back, and sealing his lips against your throat.

         His hand trailed over your chest, cupping and massaging your breasts, as you whimpered, tugging at his hair. Almost in the blink of an eye, Bucky tugged your shirt up, exposing your breasts, pinching your nipples with the cool metal of his left hand. It made you gasp, arching your back to his touch.

“ _Bucky_ ,” you breathed, whimpering when he wrapped his lips around one of your nipples, his hand disappearing under your sleep shorts.

         You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t thought about Bucky touching you like this, especially with his left hand between your thighs, but god, you never expected it to happen. The cool touch of metal against your core made you whine, biting your lip as he teased your nipple with his tongue, swirling his finger around your clit.

         You were burning, but god, when Bucky dipped his finger into your cunt, you were on fire, gasping and tugging at his hair with one hand, guiding his lips to yours again. As he pressed his finger into your heat, you slipped your hand beneath his sweats, groaning as you wrapped your fingers around his throbbing cock.

“ _Oh, Buck_ ,” you whimpered against his lips, as he moaned, bucking his hips against your hand, and added a second finger.

         The room was quickly filled with the sounds of gasps and moans, as you pumped your hand over Bucky’s cock, thumb teasing the slit, and he fucked you on his fingers, curling them with every move to hit your spot, thumb grazing your clit. It wasn’t going to take much to make you cum, finally getting Bucky in a way you never imagined you could, as he nipped and sucked at your lips, teasing your tongue with his, before burying his face against your throat, latching onto your pulse.

         As you started writhing, tightening your grasp on his cock, Bucky’s hand spend up, thumb a bit rougher on your clit, until you tossed your head back, yanking his hair as you clenched around him and came. The feeling of you cumming around his metal fingers, your hand tight in his hair, made his hips jerk against your hand before he spurted hot across your skin, groaning deeply against your throat.

         Morning was slow, but warm, your body curled up against Bucky’s as he curled up facing you. Blinking your eyes open a few times, you smiled, and blushed, at the sight of him slowly waking, too, leaning in to press a small peck to his lips.

“Mornin’, Buck,” you murmured softly, but when you opened your eyes, you frowned, his face much more awake, and very confused. “…what?”

“…why did you kiss me?” he asked, as you bit your lip.

“…you don’t remember last night?”

“…you woke me up from a nightmare, and decided to stay in here with me…that’s it.” You felt your stomach plummet, as you shifted away from him, biting your lip. “Doll?”

“…I’m sorry, Buck, I…you had another nightmare, and wh-when I woke you up, you…you kissed me,” you told him, before shaking your head. “I thought you were awake, I’m so sorry.” Bucky sat up, catching your wrist before you could race off the bed. “Bucky…”

“Did we have sex?” he asked, almost startled, making you flinch, and duck your head.

“Not…not exactly…” You heard him groan, but you didn’t expect him to pull you to the bed, and cup your face until you looked at him. “I’m sorry, Bucky, I thought you were awake…”

 _“I thought it was a dream,”_  he admitted sheepishly. “I…I thought I was dreaming since I finally had you in my bed, I never thought you’d actually let me…or want me…” You frowned, cupping his face almost instinctively.

“I’ve wanted you for a long time, Buck…I just didn’t…I didn’t think you wanted me either…” You hesitated, studying his face. “…did…last night, did I…did I take advantage?” you whispered, afraid of the answer, but almost immediately, he shook his head, taking your hands, and kissing your fingers.

“No,  _god_ , no, you’ve never. Did I?” With a soft laugh and a roll of your eyes, you leaned in, kissing his cheek, blushing as you felt him grin.

“Never…”

“…can I…can I take you on a date? Or is that…is that out of the question?” he asked softly, making you giggle, and shake your head.

“No…no, not out of the question. But…can…can we lay back down for a little while? I…you’re really good to lay with.” Bucky practically beamed as he pulled you close, wriggling you both beneath the blanket, and wrapping his arms around you as you snuggled against his chest.

“When we wake up…I’m buyin’ lunch.”

“ _Yesss_.”


	26. Because I Care About You (Steve Rogers)

**Based on:**[Imagine Steve realizing he’s in love with you while you take care of his injuries](http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/179432501222/submitted-by-anonymous), by @thefandomimagine

 

         It was  _normal_  for the team to get beat up a bit during a mission. Bumps, cuts, bruises, even broken bones. Hell, you’d been on the receiving end a few times yourself, not that you ever got used to it. You hated getting beat up on missions, you felt like hell when you couldn’t take care of yourself, no matter how much Steve insisted he care for you.

          And Steve? He wouldn’t let you do anything but rest if you were hurt - he didn’t care how hurt he might have been.  _I’m a Super Soldier, I heal fast, I’ll be fine in a few hours. You won’t. Relax._  You hated the argument, but you hated it more that he was right. So, regardless of how much arguing you did, Steve would settle you on your bed, and take care of you, even as his own body stitched itself back together.

         You didn’t go on this mission, at Tony’s order. After getting a concussion on the last one, just a few days before, he wanted you to stay at the compound, he didn’t want to risk anything. You hated that, too, but you agreed, because it wasn’t as though you had ever won an argument with Tony Stark, at least not when he had the entire team on his side. Instead, while they were out saving the world, you didn’t pretty much nothing. Ate, slept, watched television. That was it. So when FRIDAY paged and told you they were returning, you quickly cleaned up, and ran the brush through your hair, making sure you weren’t too awful, before tugging on your socks.

“FRIDAY? How is everyone?”

“ _Bumps and bruises. Captain Rogers has sustained further injury to the ribs and several cuts to the rest of his body, but he is stable._ ” You frowned, but forced yourself to dismiss it, as you headed down to see team as they arrived.

         Most of them looked normal for post-mission - huffing and frowning but glad to be home - but Steve was leaning into Sam, wincing as he walked.

“You’re a supersoldier, Cap, why aren’t you healing?” you asked him, quirking a brow as he looked up and groaned.

“What’re you doing down here? You should be resting.”

“I’ve been feeling just fine, had FRIDAY scan me herself - I’m fit as a fiddle.  _You_ , however, are not. I got him, Sam,” you sighed, slipping yourself under his arm, as Sam nodded, letting you carefully hold up the soldier.

“Y/N,” Steve started, frowning as you clicked your tongue.

“Oh no, Cap. You are stuck now. You take care of me when I get bruised. You are gonna deal with me,” you replied firmly, despite the smile on your lips, as you took him to the elevator, one arm curled around his waist. He huffed, and groaned, letting you take him upstairs.

         After settling him on the bed, you disappeared into your own room, coming back with first aid supplies, and sitting beside him, your feet on the floor.

“Why aren’t you healing?” you asked quietly, hooking your finger in the damp rag you brought up to wipe some of the dried blood from his face.

“…something they shot me with. Delaying my healing time,” Steve replied reluctantly, closing his eyes as you wiped across his brow.

“I see. Big fancy super soldier needs to rest then. Like a normal person,” you teased him, smiling as he chuckled, and winced. “Alright, where else?”

“I’m  _fine_.”

“No you are not. Say it again, I’m poking you until I find where it hurts.”

         Groaning, Steve sat up, huffing some as you helped him take off his shirt, before he leaned back against the headboard. His chest and abdomen were mottled with bruises, a few cuts here and there, making you frown, and gently touch his discolored skin. His stomach jumped beneath your fingers before you blushed, and bit your lip, setting yourself to work cleaning him up and bandaging the cuts.

         Steve simply watched, watched the way you furrowed your brow, the focus you had on what you were doing. Despite the crease between your brows, and the look of sheer determination, and slight frustration, you were incredibly gentle, something he noticed almost immediately. He’d ached, walking on and off the jet, coming down the hall, settling on the bed, but he didn’t hurt, the way you touched him, and it made something warm unfurl in his chest as he reached out, touching your cheek.

         The contact made you stop, and lift your eyes to his, confused.

“Does this hurt?” you asked, worried, tilting your head as he chuckled and smiled.

“No…I just…why are you so good to me?” he asked, though the flicker in his eye let you know that wasn’t what he had meant to ask. You shrugged, though, putting the rag on the nightstand, and gently placing a bandage over a cut on his ribs.

“Because I care about you,” you replied, as though it were obvious. “…why are you so good to me?” you countered, curious.

“….because I love you,” he whispered, as though he had only just realized it himself.

         Your eyes snapped up to his, startled, but when you saw hope in his, you blushed, and smiled softly, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“I love you too, Cap.”


	27. Find Me (Bucky Barnes, slight Bucky x Steve x Reader)

**Summary:** Based on [Imagine Being The Only Other Person Besides Steve Who Can Calm Bucky Down When He Goes Into Winter Soldier Mode](http://scottmccallmeishmael.tumblr.com/private/175615741962/tumblr_p7tdkouU961tqob8b) from [@thefandomimagine](https://tmblr.co/mQ9OW6y_DeSLgiFhvBwl0Ng)

* * *

[Originally posted by xmidnight-moonlightx](https://tmblr.co/Zhonai2DtSlFY)

     You had never, ever anticipated that you would live at the compound with the Avengers. After finally,  _finally_  escaping Hydra, and encountering them on a mission, it honestly wasn’t long before they brought you in. You weren’t sure - years under the thumb of Hydra had made you hesitant to anything and everything - until you met Steve, and Bucky. You didn’t hesitate, then, to move in.

     Within a couple of months, you and Bucky were almost inseparable, and within a couple more weeks, you relocated down to his room. His nightmares were still common, but that’s part of why he had you, and Steve. Between the two of you, the nightmares weren’t as bad.

     Less common was Bucky’s ability to flip, to disappear behind the Winter Soldier, but unfortunately, after being there a couple of years, you had seen in happen twice. Steve managed to pull him back both times, but that didn’t mean anything tonight.

     Tonight, you were down in the common room, unable to sleep, when FRIDAY paged you.

“ _Y/N, Bucky is having a nightmare, Steve needs help._ ” Frowning, you tossed the book onto the table, and bypassed the elevator, bolting up the steps to the floor you shared with the super-soldiers.

“Steve?” you shouted, as you burst out the door, and moved towards the gathered group between the bedroom and the elevator.

“Steve, get outta the way!” you heard Tony, watching him pull his suit over his hand.

“Tony! Stop!” you shouted, darting over and stopping him. “What’s going on, what’re you doing?” The second you turned, though, you saw it, you saw what was happening.

     It wasn’t Bucky and Steve, in the utterly wrecked bedroom. It was the Winter Soldier, moving with precision and viciousness as Steve just moved to block and defend, and something sharp clenched hard in your chest. 

      Tony pushed you out of the way, taking aim with his hand, the sounds of Steve trying to get through the Winter Soldier to Bucky drowned by the voices of the other Avengers shouting for him to get down.

 _“Dostatochno!” (Enough!)_ you shouted, voice loud, and in an instant, Bucky stopped, as did everyone else, Tony’s hand still outstretched but his focus on you, instead. Bucky lowered his hands, brow furrowed, and turned to face you, as you sighed, and stepped in, cupping his face. “Bucky…Bucky, find me,” you murmured, meeting his eyes.

     After a moment of him looking back, he took in a sharp breath, blinking, and you could see his eyes clear.

“…Y/N?”

“…hey, sweetheart,” you told him, lips ticking up in a small smile. He groaned, grabbing you tight around the waist, reaching for Steve’s hand as the captain groaned, and rubbed his hand over Bucky’s arm.

“You okay, Buck?”

“What’d I do?” he asked over your shoulder.

“…you had a nightmare…woke up…not like you.” Bucky buried his face in your shoulder as you spoke quietly, hand soft as you rubbed his back.

“Okay…ten minutes, you three, briefing room,” Tony ordered, as you winced, but nodded, not moving away from the supersoldier in front of you.

     Bucky had one hand in your lap, between your hands, and one laced with Steve’s, as the three of you sat at one end of the table, under the confused eye of the rest of the team.

“Spill,” Tony ordered. You felt Bucky shift as he glanced at you, and you squeezed his hand, sighing. You two had kept this a secret long enough, and as much as you had done it protect him, he had done it to protect you, but now…now they needed to know.

“I was…not just a prisoner for Hydra…there was a time, years ago…that I was the handler for the Winter Soldier,” you admitted, shaking your head. “It was my job to make sure he got in and out…but…after a few years…I realized I had made the wrong decision, joining Hydra, keeping him as a weapon.” Bucky squeezed your hand, and you smiled over, apologetic.

“…how long ago is  _years_?” Tony asked, curious, as you blushed.

“… _decades_. I’m…a lot older than I look.” You left it at that, as you sighed, and shook your head. “…when I had a moment alone with him, I took it upon myself to train Bucky. Didn’t matter how many time he’d been wiped, I did it again, every time. I reminded him who he was…and I set him up with another trigger word, so I could shut him down if I needed to.”

“…when did you become a prisoner?” Sam asked, frowning, as you ducked your head.

“1971. After they realized I…was falling in love with the weapon…they took me from my position, and threw me in a cell. Didn’t see the point in killing me, but it’s not like they could let me go,” you huffed, rubbing a hand over your face. “They never realized I’d installed him with a shutdown….and with as good as Steve did, I just…I wasn’t sure I’d…need it,” you admitted quietly.

     The room was silent for a moment, before Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes as he stood up.

“It’s late. Everyone go to bed. Tomorrow, you three are gonna join me in here again, and we’re gonna divulge anything else that could  _possibly come in handy_ , for the record,” he ordered, shaking his head, and walking out of the room. Sam and Natasha followed, Wanda and Vision trailing behind, before Steve stood up, pulling you and Bucky to your feet.

“Come on…we can clean up your room tomorrow, we’ll take my room tonight,” he suggested, though the certainty in his tone was enough for you two to know there wasn’t any discussion coming. You shifted as you stood, curling your arms around Bucky’s waist, glancing up as he curled one arm around you and the other around Steve.

     The conversation to come was going to be long, and difficult, and full of painful, horrific, shameful memories.

     But that was tomorrow.

     Tonight, all you needed to worry about was settling Bucky between yourself and Steve, and keeping the nightmares away for another night, with gentle touches and soft sweet words of promise.


	28. A kiss in Danger (Bucky x Reader)

[Originally posted by barnes-and-parker](https://tmblr.co/Z5j9qe2OGE42B)

            The sound of gunfire had you flinching, even as you continued to fumble with your weapon. The mission was supposed to be easy, you and Bucky get into the building and lead away the men inside while Wanda and Sam got in and destroyed their systems, erasing any and all information they had. It was easy. 

             But there were more men than anticipated, and you and Bucky were caught, cornered, concealed barely by a half-wall of pallets of product. Your comms were damaged in the struggle, and you had no idea if anyone could hear either of you calling for backup, as Bucky loaded his last clip into his gun, and you realized you were empty with no spares. 

“…Bucky…I don’t know what we do now,” you admitted, glancing over at him as he twisted onto his knees, counting quietly before jerking upright, firing off two shots, and dropping down beside you with a huff. 

“This is all I’ve got…and there’s a lot more guys out there than bullets in this gun.”

“Sam and Wanda better hurry the fuck up…” you sighed, jerking towards Bucky as a bullet whizzed by you. You hadn’t realized you’d shifted closer to the edge of the pallet, your heart practically bucking against your ribs. Bucky managed to shift, popping off a couple more shots, before he pulled you in against his side, sighing. 

“If you can hear me, birdbrain, hurry the _fuck up_ , we’re trapped down here.” 

            You were a SHIELD agent. Bucky was the former Winter Soldier. You were used to dangerous situations. But this was different, now that you were both used to working on a team and always having back up. Dangerous situations didn’t present themselves like they used to. 

             Bucky looked down at you, then, sighing, and flinched at the sound of another bullet whizzing by. When you tipped your head back, the two of you made eye contact, silent for a second before leaning in, lips meeting in a gentle, uncertain kiss. The feeling of his hand dragging along your jaw made your shoulders slump as you pressed in closer, parting your lips to the kiss. 

              A crackle sounded in your ears, pulling you both away, before another click came through, and the gunfire stopped.

“Alright, comms are back on, and we’re saving the day, lovebirds. Wanda’s got ‘em, get your asses up and to the jet.” Bucky growled as he helped you up, grabbing his gun before dragging you through the crowd of agents that were frozen in place, Wanda waiting at the door with a smile on her face. 

“I swear to god, Wilson, one of these days I’m gonna throw you off a roof.”

“Good things I got wings, then, Ice man,” Sam laughed. 

“Remind me to hit him later,” you huffed, following Bucky into the jet. He glanced at you, smirking, before tugging you into his side. 

“Only if I get to hit him first for interrupting.” You blushed, and nodded, flopping into your seat as Wanda barreled on board, the lift shutting behind her as the jet started to move. 

“Deal.”


	29. A kiss without motive (Bucky x Reader)

Hello, love 😃 Could I get a drabble on prompt number 37 with Bucky, please? 😁 (for [@thesassmistress](https://thesassmisstress.tumblr.com/))

_**#37. …without a motive.** _

* * *

[Originally posted by unicheesecorny](https://tmblr.co/Zf8Mwb2Z_EbWU)

          When you had a day off, you never knew what you wanted to do. Sometimes you wanted to nap, or watch movies, or bake, but in the end, you tended to spend your day doing…nothing. 

         But you were determined to do _something_  today, so when the movie you had been watching finally ended, you hauled yourself off the couch, patting Bucky’s knee as you stepped past him.

“Where are you goin’, doll?” he asked, catching your hand so you didn’t stumble over him. 

“Making myself _do_  something…I think I’m gonna bake. Any requests? Cookies, cake?”

“Cookies are good…do you need help?” he asked, and you glanced at him as you stepped away from the couch, smiling softly. 

“No, but thanks,” you replied, moving behind him and leaning in to kiss the top of his head. Bucky blushed slightly as you scratched his head on your way towards the kitchen. 

“I like chocolate chip!” Sam called, grinning as you laughed and waved at him. He snickered, and turned to look at Bucky, smirking. “You are so gone on her.”

“Shut up.”

“Have you told her?”

“…have I told my girlfriend I love her? Yeah, course i have.” Sam chuckled, shaking his head.

“Just making sure you don’t miss her, man.”

          Bucky was quiet as they continued to watch their movie, listening to you move around in the kitchen as you baked. The room filled with the scent of cookies, making him smile, as Sam groaned. Before too long, you shuffled in, handing each of them a small plate - Sam’s with one cookie, Bucky’s with two.

“Wh-hey! Why did the iceman get a second cookie?” Sam huffed, offended, as you giggled.

“Because he’s special, Sam,” you replied, with a shrug, “and because you only wanted chocolate chip - one of his is peanut butter.”

“…hmph.” Chuckling softly, you headed back into the kitchen, as Bucky turned his head to watch you go. 

           Wiping the crumbs off his hands, Bucky stood, coming into the kitchen to put his plate in the sink, and lingered in the doorway as you worked on the dough for another batch of cookies, flour splattered on the counter. You were humming to yourself, tapping your foot as you worked, and it made something warm blossom in Bucky’s chest as he watched you. 

          Flipping the machine off, you turned to grab a spoon, eyes catching sight of him in the doorway, and your lips curled into a grin as you waved.

“Hey!” He waved back, taking a step forward, as you turned to point your spoon at the mixer. “Hey, I finished making the cookie dough for this batch, do you wanna t-” 

         Bucky’s lips were warm and soft on yours, the kiss a surprise as you turned back to ask him about trying the raw dough. As your eyes fluttered shut, you dropped the spoon onto the counter, wrapping your arms around his shoulders as he cupped your hips in his hands, circling his thumbs just beneath the hem of your shirt. 

       Gently, Bucky pulled back, bumping his nose against yours, as you panted softly, reluctantly opening your eyes. 

“…what was that for?” you murmured, breathless, blushing as Bucky smiled, moving one hand to cup your jaw and drag his thumb along your cheek.

“…nothing. Just…wanted to.” You bit your lip, fighting a giggle, as you pulled him in again. 

“Well, you’re welcome to _just want to_  any time,” you replied quietly, giggling this time as he grinned into another kiss, pulling you close to his chest.


	30. A kiss to shut them up (Steve x Reader)

**“#7. …to shut them up”**

* * *

[Originally posted by aliciaviknder](https://tmblr.co/ZexgYx2fmFXSm)

“I should’ve looked,” Steve sighed, shaking his head. “I should’ve paid better attention.”

“Steve, this isn’t _your fault_ ,” you insisted, shifting to look at him as he handed you the ice pack. 

           The mission ended that morning, successfully, but you’d been so busy trying to get out, you both missed the sniper upstairs. It was sheer luck that you glanced up and saw him, diving out of the way before he could cut you down. You were fine, really, but in your attempt to get out of the way, you toppled down the hill, banging up your knee along the way. Steve had been blaming himself for it since you got back on the jet, taking a break only so he could go into the kitchen and get you an ice pack for the swelling.

           He lowered himself onto the couch beside you, gingerly lifting your leg to adjust your pillow, before reaching out to pull the table closer, laying your foot on top of it. 

“I should’ve paid better attention,” he repeated, making you sigh as you laid the towel-wrapped ice pack over your knee.

“Steve, seriously.”

“It’s my job, Y/N, remember? I’m supposed to look out for my team, and you could have been shot today.”

“But I wasn’t. I am very much alive,” you reminded him, “and in a couple days I can prove it by dancing around once my knee feels better. Right now, it’s just sore.”

“And bruised, and swollen, because I w-” 

          You grabbed his shirt, tugging him in and slamming your lips against his, shutting him up quickly as he froze against the kiss. As you released his shirt, Steve cupped your jaw, returning the kiss for a few seconds until you pulled back, blushing. 

“…it’s not your fault,” you insisted quietly, as he blushed, too. 

“…fine…but dinner is my treat, anything you want.” You laughed, leaning back against the couch as you rested your head on his shoulder, and he leaned back beside you. 

“Deal.”


	31. A kiss in a rush of adrenaline (Steve x Reader)

…in a rush of adrenaline. With Cap bc why not. (for @n3shama)

* * *

  


[Originally posted by thorfanficwriter](https://tmblr.co/ZwLW1Y2fyL69r)

“Steve, stop!” you shouted, seeing him walk away. You knew he was going to jump, he had been rather reckless the whole mission, jumping and throwing himself in the way of anything that could hurt the rest of the team and not thinking twice about what it would do to him. 

       Steve stopped, turning to look at you with his brow furrowed, as you finished strapping on your chest plate, reaching for your parachute as you stormed towards him.

“We have a mission, Agent! We can’t hesitate!”

“I’m not asking you to hesitate, I’m _telling_  you to think about _yourself_ for ten seconds! You’ve been throwing yourself in front of bullets and bad guys for _days_  and do you have any idea what will happen to me if you die?” you shout over the roar of the engine, ignoring the way the others turned to glance towards you. Steve frowned, connecting his arm to his shield, before reaching up to make sure his helmet was strapped on. 

“You’ll be fine! That’s the entire point!”

“NOt _us_ , Steven!” you hollered. “Me! Me! If you die, Steve, I die, do you understand that?!” 

        He could hear it in your voice, the desperation for him to be more careful, but his heart was racing, adrenaline pumping, knowing that the jump was coming, and he shook his head, looking at you with a frown.

“We’ll talk about this later!” he insisted, stepping out of the plane as you shrieked. 

       With a loud rumble, Steve hit the ground and rolled, huffing as he forced himself to his feet. He made it a few feet before he heard the loud _whoosh_  behind him, and spun, watching you dip beneath the trees, before you sliced through your cables and dropped to the ground, stumbling to your feet as you stormed up to him. In one motion, you whipped your knife into the nearest tree trunk, hands grabbing his shoulders and yanking him down, slamming your lips against his. 

       And just like that, Steve knew what you’d been trying to tell him on the jet, and he wrapped his arm around you, careful not to hit you with his shield, before he gently pulled back, forehead bumping yours. 

“…No more self-sacrifice, Rogers,” you huffed, as he chuckled, and nodded. 

“No more jumping out of planes to prove a point,” he countered, as you laughed breathlessly. 

“ _Fine_. Now come on, we got bad guys to take down,” you reminded him, quickly kissing him again before you grabbed your knife and followed him through the woods. 


	32. Happy New Year (Bucky x reader)

**Summary:** Based on, [Imagine Bucky taking you dancing for your first New Years as a couple after he gets his memories back](http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/106751374329/submitted-by-anonymous), by @thefandomimagine.

[Originally posted by strictly-bucky](https://tmblr.co/Z_TxNj2KfxQQ6)

       All you wanted on New Years was to watch the ball drop on television, curled up under Bucky’s arm with your head on his shoulder. You had considered going to Times Square to see it in person, but you really weren’t a fan of  _so many people_ , or the cold, or exposing Bucky to such loud noises.

      You weren’t even really sure Bucky would be in the country for New Years, this year, after how much he’d talked about his love for Wakanda, and his goats. Not that you blamed him - all you wanted was him to be happy, and safe. So when he showed up at the start of December, you were surprised to see him, but god, so happy.

      The two of you spent  _days_  at your place, sprawled across your bed, as he regaled you with stories of him and Steve growing up. You didn’t think you’d ever heard him so happy, finally being able to dig into his memories, memories he thought Hydra had completely taken away from him. But thanks to Shuri, he was able to grab them again, recall them, share them, smile about them. He just loved to tell you about growing up, about any and every memory that popped into his head.

      Instead of enjoying the end of the year at home with Bucky, you were getting dressed to go out, trying to fight your nerves as you looked at yourself in the mirror. Bucky had been so excited that morning, when he asked you to come out dancing with him that night to ring in the new year, that you couldn’t say no, even if you really,  _really_  didn’t want to go out.

      You were surprised, when you met up with him at the club, to find he wasn’t alone - the majority of the team was tagging along. He at least had the decency to look sheepish, as he wrapped his arm around you and kissed your temple.

“I made the mistake of mentioning tonight to Steve in front of Sam, because within twenty minutes, everyone was excited about going.” You shrugged, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“I get to spend New Years with you…as long as they don’t steal you away from me for the night, I don’t care,” you admitted, relaxing with how happy that made him look.

“Come on, doll… _let’s dance_.”

      Bucky Barnes was the light of your life, you couldn’t imagine being without him. But there was nothing like Bucky now, with his memories back, how happy and free he was, dancing you amongst the crowd of partiers like you were the only two in the room, like it was the forties instead of now, his hands on your waist drawing you in close as you draped yours around his shoulders, nose bumping his.

      The countdown interrupted, only slightly, and you shuffled closer, smiling as he blushed.

“Happy New Year, doll,” he murmured, as you smiled. “Thank you…for waiting for me this year.”

“Bucky, I will always wait for you,” you admitted, letting your eyes fall shut as the room erupted in a chorus of  ** _HAPPY NEW YEARS_** , the voices lost as Bucky captured your lips to his at the stroke of midnight.

      This was going to be a really good year.


	33. They're Not Your Kids (Bucky x reader)

**A/N** : This was requested by an anon, who sent two requests in one message. [The other can be found here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915153/chapters/43430783).

* * *

**Bucky Barnes & 54. “They’re not your kids, back the f*ck off.”**

* * *

[Originally posted by wayward-mutant](https://tmblr.co/ZQHRnl2WAgSh_)

            Sometimes, being busy was a good thing. It kept you moving, kept you running, kept you focused. But when your sister, older than you by only a couple of years, managed to convince you to watch her twins, even when you had a hell of a lot of errands to run, being busy was not something you enjoyed, at all. 

              You lucked out, managing to convince Bucky to come with and help you. You knew he hated crowds, at least, the kind of crowds that found their way to the mall, but you had things you needed to do, some returns and some gift purchases, and with this being the only day you could do any of it, the promise of dinner got him to say  _yes_  to tagging alone. 

“Okay…okay, I need to run into this store, and then that store, and then we’ll at least be done  _here_. Kids? Guys,” you said, catching the twins by their shoulders as they tried to rush by you. Both turned, blinking up at you, before you smiled softly. “I need to do a couple of things.  _Stay with Uncle Bucky_ , okay, and do what he says, and if you are  _good_ , when I’m finished, we will go for ice cream, okay?” Their eyes lit up, and they immediately flanked Bucky, making him blush, and meet your gaze. “I’ll be quick,” you promised, ducking in to kiss his cheek.

“Just take care of what you need to do…we’re gonna go visit the bookstore.”

“ _Perfect_ ,” you breathed, patting his chest before disappearing through people into one of the shops nearby. 

          It wasn’t too bad. The kids found a few books to read in the kids corner, where they had some toys and games set up with a kid-sized table, and Bucky lingered nearby with a couple books of his own that he was debating on purchasing. Tony had tried to explain to him how much better  _e-books_  were, but Bucky preferred the feeling of a real book, the way they smelled when he cracked them open. He might have spent a lot of his youth flirting and earning his reputation of a ladies man, but he had a soft spot for books, right next to his soft spot for Steve. 

         He glanced up, curious, when he heard an older voice near the kids. It was an older woman, crouching near the table, frowning as the kids looked back at her, confused. Quietly, Bucky closed his book and set it on the shelf, taking a step towards the kids, until the woman stood, snagging the twins’ hands, and turned to leave. 

“Hey, ma’am? Please let go of those kids.” He didn’t want to shout, giving the woman a chance to be merely a concerned patron. But the way she scowled at him made him wish he’d just snapped at her. 

“You get out of the way, you  _monster_ , these kids aren’t safe with you.” Bucky ignored the way those words hit him, as he reached for the twins. “Back off!” she snapped. 

“Ma’am, those aren’t your kids, they’re mine, let go of them and leave.”

“Don’t you lie to me you  _pervert_ , I’m taking the kids!”

“They’re not your kids, back the  _fuck_  off,” Bucky snapped back, as the little boy grabbed his hand, yanking his sister from the strange woman, both of them quickly hiding behind his legs. 

“Monster!” she spat, as Bucky turned, scooping up the kids.

“At least I’m not a kidnapper!” he shouted back, turning towards the front of the store. His face burned at the amount of eyes on him, but the sight of you coming through the front made him relax a little. 

“Buck?” 

“Hey, doll,” he sighed, as you reached up to take your niece from him. He jerked as you did, twisting on his heel as the woman glared at him, her hand up where she’d smacked him in the back. “Lady,  _seriously_ , piss off!”

“What is going on?” you asked, as the woman shot a look at you.

“This  _monster_  is  _kidnapping these kids_!” she snarled.

            She reared back as you slapped her across the face, and Bucky looked at you, stunned that you had gotten physical.

“Go fuck a cactus.”

“Ex _cuse_  me?” she gasped, eyes wide.

“I said, Go fuck a cactus. You don’t  _ever_  call this man a monster, do you hear me?” you growled, pointing your finger at the woman. “And he’s not  _kidnapping_  them, he was  _babysitting_  them, as I  _asked_  him to, because they’re  _our_  niece and nephew _._ So shut your mouth, and go fuck a cactus - I’m happy to supply one for you, if you need it.” 

            With that, you took Bucky’s free hand, storming from the shop, and the mall, your niece on your hip, your nephew with his head buried in Bucky’s throat. 

             None of you said anything, save for when you stopped and got them ice cream as you promised, until after you dropped them off with your sister, and you and Bucky were heading home.

“…I can’t believe you hit her,” he murmured, glancing over as you wrapping his hand in both of yours.

“She deserved it…Bucky…you aren’t a monster.” He sighed, shaking his head. “You  _aren’t_.”

“…she said the kids weren’t  _safe_  with me.” You scowled, and shifted across the seat in the car, leaning your head on his shoulder. 

“The kids are safer with you than with anyone else,” you promised, squeezing his hand. “She had no idea what she was talking about. You’re a wonderful person, Bucky…you protected them from her.” He stopped at the light, glancing down to look at you as you peered up at him. 

“…but what if I a-”

“You’re not. Bucky. I trust you with my life. They trust you with their lives. My sister trusts you with their lives. Do you know why?” He shook his head. “Because you keep us safe. You protect us. You don’t even let strangers look at me sideways, you flash your knife at them. I’ve  _never_  felt safer than I do when I’m with you. She’s never worried about if her kids are safe, if they’re with you. It’s because we trust you. It’s because I love you.” He sighed, tipping his head to kiss you gently. 

“I love you, too, doll……thank you.”

“Every time.”


End file.
